Corazon de Amazona
by Kuroidono1
Summary: Capt. 11 ARRIBA. Es el penúltimo cap. de esta historia, espero que les agrade a pesar de que está muy cortito, les prometo que el 12 estará muy largo. Slade se ve en problemas ¿no es Slade entonces?
1. Starfire no está

"Corazon de...¿Amazona?"

- Titanes, preparense!!!.- grito Robin mientras que los demas se pusieron en posicion.

El monstruo era muy grande y algo...pegajoso, el lugar en donde se encontraban era en la bahia, un brazo de mar que no tiene olas, pero es peligroso de todas maneras. Raven empezo a volar las cosas contra el monstruo baboso y de color azul...aventaba todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, mientras que las personas corrian en panico. Robin saco un bo metalico y comenzaba a girarlo como todo un profesional que es. Cyborg saco de su brazo la especie de pistola y apuntaba con la vista. Chico Bestia se habia transformado en un tiranosaurio y rugia fuerte, y Star amenazaba con flotar y ponia sus ojos verdes y sus manos cerradas tambien.

Llego el momento en el que el monstruo rugio y se llevo a todos los jovenes titantes, bueno no a todos, por que Star comenzo a levitar mas arriba y le lanzo uno que otro laser de energia. Le dio casi por toda la espalda, pero en cuestion de segundos de creer que lo habia matado, se recupero.

El monstruo se molesto mucho con ella, no solo por eso, sino por que aparte Raven aprovecho para darle todo lo que tenia flotando a su alrededor...Robin lanzo su bo metalico y le partio la mano pero enseguida se volvio a unir/

- DEMONIOS.- dijo el enmascarado

- ¿Como podemos vencerlo Robin?- pregunto el Chico Bestia

- No lo se chico Bestia....STAR DALE UNA ROCIADA.- dijo Robin

Star le dio lo que su lider titan le pidio, alrededor de 20 laser/bolas de energia, pero enseguida de eso...el monstruo agarro a Star por su cuerpo dejandola inmovil. Starfire grito, y RAven mandaba arboles, piedras, de todas las cosas, pero no la soltaba.

- STAR.- grito el chico Bestia

- Chicos, saquenme de aqui, esto es pegajoso y asqueroso!!!!! (mmm estoy hablando en rima)- dijo Star r

-....-- Star, este no es el momento.- dijo Cyborg

- SI LO SE, PERO SAQUENME DE AQUI AAAAAAAHHHHHHH...- grito Star cuando el monstruo abrio de la nada un portal negro, no se podia ver nada...

- NOOO!!!, MALDITO, DEJALA.- dijo Robin dando a todo su potencia su ira, tirando cosas asombrosas que daban polvo, humo, pero nada!!!

- AAAAAHHHH.- grito Star cuando el monstruo la estaba colocando para soltarla

- (no te atrevas).- murmuraba Robin para si, y con lo dientes apretados...

- ¿Que hacemos?- pregunto Chico Bestia volviendo a pensar, se transformo en rinoceronte y queria pegarle, pero sin darse cuenta se metio al cuerpo de la cosa y ahi quedo un rato hasta que el monstruo lo quito y lo avento, Raven impidio el choque de chico bestia contra un arbol de roble.

Demasiado tarde, el monstruo solto a Star y esta poco a poco se perdio de vista...

- RRRRRRROOOOOOBBBBBBBBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNN......- grito Star poco a poco su voz se escuchaba menos

- STAR, NOOOOO!!!!!- dijo Robin abriendo sus ojos de par en par.

El circulo del portal se cerro y no quedo nada, solo el villano, sin pensarlo dos veces, Robin se abalanceo y tiraba todo lo que tenia para ver si asi regresaba Star, pero no, nada pasaba, solo recibia los golpes por parte de la cosa...(se fue) penso lamentandose, fue entonces que vio que la bestia entraba al agua...Robin dio la señal a Cyborg y este dio un disparo de electrcidad al agua, asi la bestia murio electrocutada. Pero eso no fue todo, lo mas sorprendente es que Star tampoco regreso...Raven noto que dentro de la cosa babosa, habia un hombre...un hombre que no parecia contar con mas de 50 años de edad. Raven hizo con ramas de arboles, y las tomo como cuerda y amarro al hombre. Chico Bestia se convirtio en un delfin y entro al agua pero no encontro rastro de Star.

- No esta Star.- dijo Cyborg a Robin y este miro al hombre

Llego y lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa, con lo poco que se veia de esta claro, y lo acerco a el mirandolo amenazador...

- ¿En...donde...esta...Starfire?- pregunto Robin tartamudeando de furia

- No lo se.- dijo el hombre

- Star (lo presiono mas y el hombre dio un quejido de dolor) ¿EN DONDE ESTA?- pregunto Robin una vez mas mientras que Raven, Cyborg y Chico Bestia compartian miradas.

- En...el...NE 87º, S 90º.- al decir eso, el hombre se desmayo.

- Esas parecen ser coordenadas o algo por el estilo.- dijo Raven de manera muy seca.

- Pero mi pregunta sigue siendo la misma... ¿que sucedio con Star?- pregunto el Chico Bestia recibiendo un ligero golpe por parte de Raven

- No ayudas mucho.- dijo esta

Robin estaba totalmente fuera de quicio, estaba temblando de enojo, no hizo nada para ayudarla y el era el culpabre de todo, se supone que es el lider, el capitan de los campeones, y no hizo nada para impedir que se la llevaran, a ella, ella era lo mas importante para el.

- Titanes, volvamos a la Torre despues de dejar a "este" en la carcel.- dijo Robin tomando al hombre como pudo y comenzo a caminar. Cyborg se le adelanto

- Yo lo hare.- dijo tomando el hombre y lo cargo.

Robin no quiso detenerse ningun momento, en sus ojos resbalaban agua salada mezclado con un monton de sentimientos que no se podia aclarar ahora lo que sentia, en el momento me refiero.

Starfire estaba dormida en la arena...sentia muy leve como el agua le rozaba por la ropa que estaba mojada, escucho los ruidos de mujeres que se acercaban...una de ellas grito.

- MIREN.- señalo a Star que estaba algo consciente en la arena.

Eran alrededor de 3 mujeres por las voces que alcanzo a distinguir, se pusieron cerca de ella y una le tomo el pulso en el cuello.

- Esta bien, solo esta algo noqueada.- dijo una de ellas

- Llevemosla al centro.- dijo otra

La cargaron y la llevaron a toda prisa, mientras tanto Star ya no sabia si estaba soñando o si estaba alusinando todo, la vdd es que todo parecia tan real que ya no sabia si se encontraba enferma. Nuevamente quedo inconsciente. Despues, abrio los ojos y ahora se encontraba como en una especie de un palacio enorme...todo era de especies antiguas, como muros de piedra con figuras griegas. Artemisa, Athena y Afrodita de un lado, y del otro reinas y princesas que tenian sus nombres en un pedazo de piedra tallada. Se levanto y se percato de que tenia una coleta baja con un apartado de lado, se miro en un espejo que estaba cerca, vio una coronilla plateada, traia un vestido distinto al que traia, era uno que le llegaba como minifalda y tenia solo un tirante grueso y cruzado, un cinturon que le pasaba por la cadera y plateado. Blanco y de seda pura, sus pies estaban en zapatos sin tacon y blancos tambien, en vez de tener sus muñequeras largas, ahora traia dos brazaletes plateados como su coronilla...

- ¿En donde estoy?- pregunto cuando miraba sus manos y a si misma

- Estas en el palacio Amazonas.- dijo una segunda voz que entraba al cuarto de ella

- ¿Palacio de Amazonas?.- pregunto Star

- Mi nombre es Alessia.- dijo una mujer de alrededor 25 años, alta, delgada, de cabello rizado, rubio, ojos azules, facciones finas, y un vestido largo y blanco, con una capa mas larga aun (llegaba al piso y mas y mas) de color azul marino, un cinturon azul, y muchas joyas por todos lados, pero lo que mas le llamo la atencion era su corona, que era exactamente igual a la de Star.

- Soy Starfire, me dicen Star.- dijo Star amablemente pero sin sonreir

- Si, lo se Star...bienvenida a la isla de las Amazonas, llegaste aqui y varias de la isla te ayudaron a recuperarte, ellas estan en el campo de entrenamiento...sigueme.- dijo Alessia y comenzo a andar, seguida de Star.

Ambas caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a un borde en donde se podia ver toda la isla completa, como un mirador con barandal tallado en piedra y habia muchas mujeres de todas las edades, desde bebitas, hasta señoras de grande edad. Las adolescentes de un lado, y las adultas de otro. Lo curioso es que eran solamente mujeres y no habia ningun hombre por ahi rondando...Alessia se puso a su derecha y comenzo a decirle a ella..

- Este es nuestro mundo, desde hace mucho tiempo, las amazonas eramos mujeres guerreras que impedian la entrada de los hombres para asi evitarnos el daño que nos hacian...sin embargo, no podiamos deshacernos de los sentimientos mutuos...muchas se han ido, y otras regresan, tal vez te preguntes por que no permitimos la entrada a los hombres, y te explicare el motivo...los hombres siempre han creido que ellos son los superiores, y la mujer es debil, siempre han pensado de esa manera y ninguno lo puede negar...este espacio lo han creado nuestros dioses griegos y romanos, un espacio para que ninguna de nosotras nos sintamos de manera menospreciada. Aqui podemos hacer lo que es alreves.- dijo Alessia.

- Pues tengo que admitir que esto es muy interesante....¿cuanto tiempo lleve dormida?- pregunto Star

- Solo unas horas, un par de horas, nada grave. ¿Puedes decirme lo que paso en realidad Star? ¿Como llegaste hasta aqui?-

- No lo se, es una larga historia.- dijo Star.

- No tenemos prisa, ven, vamos a tomar una tasa de te.- dijo Alessia

- Si, buena idea.- dijo Star sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Ambas entraron de nuevo al palacio y continuaron hablando de todo lo que paso antes de que Star llegara...

- ¿Averiguaste algo?- pregunto Robin a Cyborg que estaba en la computadora

- Si, encontre las coordenadas, pero creo que te impactara saber en donde es.- dijo Cyborg

- Dime.- dijo Robin nuevamente y desesperado

- La isla de las Amazonas.- dijo Chico Bestia que estaba observando lo que Cyborg hacia

- Oh no!.- dijo Robin

- Exacto.- dijo Cyborg.

- Pienso que eso es dificil de encontrar, ¿que tiene de malo?- pregunto Raven

- Es una isla de puras mujeres y la entrada a los hombres es imposible de hacerse.- dijo Cyborg

- Pero ¿como es posible, eso es solo un mito no?- pregunto Chico Bestia

- Oh no, chico bestia, creeme que no, necesitaremos ayuda.- penso Robin

- ¿De quien?- pregunto Cyborg pensando en Gizmo

- Luego les digo, tengo que mandar unas cosas, sigue viendo a ver que puedes hacer al respecto Cyborg.- dijo Robin y se marcho

FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO


	2. Influencias

Capitulo 2: Influencias

Despues de terminar de contarle toooodo a Alessia parte por parte, esta la mirada de manera muy interesante, como si nunca hubiera escuchado nada de eso anteriormente, y ¿como no? Para ella era extraño el grupo de los Titanes, de los monstruos, de la Torre T, de su planeta......de Robin. Cada segundo Star no dejaba de hablar de todo, pero Alessia le molestaba el comentario "Robin....Robin esto...." Sospechaba que Star tuviera algo que ver con ese chico....La isla le sintio bien a Star que en cuestion de un rato se acostumbro a ella.

- Dime Star...¿que edad tienes?- pregunto Alessia mirando muy seria a Starfire

- 15.- dijo Star pensativa por las expresiones que tenia Alessia

- Lo imagine....dime, este chico al que mencionas tanto....¿como dices que se llama?- pregunto Alessia

- Robin...- murmuro Star sonrojada.

- Si ese.....el caso aqui, es que tenemos una regla muy importante Star....esa regla es no nombrar a ningun hombre o si no sera desalojada de la isla por sospecha de enamoramiento...te doy el permiso de que en mi presencia lo hayas dicho, pero no puedo seguir permitiendo decir su nombre....Claro, no puedo impedir que no pienses en el, solo te pido que no lo menciones...Ademas...¿que es lo que sientes por el?- pregunto Alessia

- ¿Que? Pues....eh....yo.....yo....ay!- lamento Star al sonar lo estupido que ha de estar diciendo y Alessia rio un poco.

- Eres muy graciosa, ¿lo sabias?, Star, tengo una pregunta que hacerte tambien al respecto de ese muchacho.- dijo Alessia

- Adelante.- dijo Star (no es por nada pero siempre que se trata de Robin, Al instante presta atencion)

- ¿Te ha mencionado que le gustas o al reves, le das dado algun motivo para darle a entender que lo quieres?-

- (pensando)mmmmmm......creo que no.- (nota: yo no diria creo...jajaja)

- Mejora la situacion.- dijo Alessia tomando un sorbo a su taza de te.

- Eh...Alessia...¿a que te refieres con "mejora"?.- pregunto sinceramente una dulce Starfire.

Alessia se levanto de su asiento y comenzo a hablar... claro que dandole a enteder a Star que no era nada nuevo.

- Me refiero a que no eres como otras mujeres Star.....por mucho que seas de otro planeta, tienes sentimientos humanos, eres igual que nosotras...pero no como otras que pierden su tiempo con "hombres", ademas de que hablas muy bien de el, no te ha demuestrado su lado oscuro.- dijo Alessia

- ¿Su lado oscuro?- pregunto Star

- El lado oscuro del hombre, todo hombre lo tiene....incluso el...no me gusta romper el corazon de ninguna de las que esta aqui, incluyendote, pero se me rompe mas el corazon cuando una mujer esta solamente pensando en el y en el, eso es lo que nos molesta de aqui, y para eso se creo este espacio. Star...me da mucha pena, pero con lo poco que me has contado, este chico, no te quiere.-

Al decir esto, un rayo paso por la mente de Star y quedo en shock, mirando a la nada...

- No...n-o....- dijo Star

- Eres solo una adolescente Star, no dejes que un hombre te de la decpcion de que no todo es maravilloso...- dijo Alessia dando mas potencia a su voz

Star quedo destrozada...se sujetaba la cabeza y se tapaba los oidos...

- Robin no te quiere, nunca te querra.- dijo por ultimo Alessia y Star rompio en llanto silencioso.

- Eso no es cierto...- dijo Star comenzando a enfadarse.

- ¿No es verdad? Entonces explicame....¿como es que te demustra lo contrario?- pregunto Alessia.

-...ahg......- dejo escapar Star....eso era cierto....si ella dice que Robin la quiere....¿como lo ha demostrado? noo, no tiene que dejar qe le digan mentiras, Robin no seria capaz...no podria...

- Niña, los hombres no son nada aqui....ni tampoco tienes que sentirlo aqui..- dijo Alessia señalandole el pecho

Starfire no podia creer lo que estaba oyendo, recuerdos comenzaron a pasarle sobre su cabeza y poco a poco los volvia a recordar...Alessia tendria que estar mintiendo...._pero ¿por que tendria que mentir? _acaso...¿Alessia tendra razon? _debe de tenerla, ella tiene mas experiencia que yo. _No, no puede ser...

- Star...- dijo Alessia

- NNNNNOOOO.- dijo Star estallando y comenzo a enfurecerse mas, la mesa en donde estaba se cayo y rompio las tazas y la tetera, rayos laser los lanzaba hacia la nada y colocaba sus ojos en verde.

- Tranquilizate...yo estoy aqui para ayudarte.- dijo Alessia

-............- se tranquilizo poco a poco y comenzo a descender....llorando por supuesto, y quedo tumbada en el suelo.

- Starfire....lamento tener que ser cruel contigo, no era mi intencion...- dijo Alessia

- Alessia...¿puedo quedarme? No quiero regresar a donde me causaria mas dolor.- dijo Star limpiandose la cara.

- Es una buena idea...para eso, solo tienes que cumplir con el requisito que todas deben tener...-

- ¿Que es?-

- Ser entrenada, no puedo permitir que las que se vayan de aqui, regresen peor....aqui seguiras teniendo el entrenamiento que alla recibias. Y seguiras dormida en el cuarto en donde estabas...-

- Gracias Alessia.- dijo Star y se elevo y se fue.

_"No puedo evitar seguir pensando en lo que Alessia me dijo en esos segundos....pero ella tiene razon...Robin no me quiere.....Robin....Robin...."_

- ....Debe morir....- murmuro


	3. Descubrimiento

Capitulo 3: Descubrimiento

En la Torre T, los demas titanes estaban en un estado de preocupacion extrema, sin noticias de Star, sin un rastro, no señales (siquiera de humo). Eso hacia que las cosas se hicieran mas tensas, Robin no paraba de caminar de un lado hacia otro, parecia un leon enjaulado...Raven, aunque no lo admitiera, por dentro sentia una gran tristeza al ver a su lider de esa manera, nunca lo habia visto, tan....¿preocupado? Cyborg seguia en la computadora y CB, le ayudaba con algunos datos en la pantalla que rastreaban que entradas secretas o submarinas podria pasar.

- ¿Nada aun?- pregunto Robin a Cyborg desesperado.

- No han pasado 5 minutos desde la ultima vez que me preguntaste lo mismo.- dijo Cyborg con una gota en la cabeza --

- No puedo evitarlo, estoy demasiado preocupado.- dijo Robin por primera vez poniendose quieto, y tirandose al sillon que salio de no se donde.

- Tal vez pueda contactar con ella telepaticamente...enseguida vuelvo.- dijo Raven pesando las cosas, tal vez la podria encontrar.

- Cualquier cosa nos dices.- dijo Robin casi histerico cuando Raven salio del cuarto.

Raven levanto su mano izquierda y la bajo enseguida, dando entender que le haria informar de inmediato si encuentra algo de Star. Robin coloco sus brazos en las rodillas y oculto su cabeza en las manos desesperado, dando largos suspiros.

- Tranquilo Robin, Star sabe cuidarse sola.- dijo Chico Bestia.

- No es excusa de que no me ponga asi.- dijo Robin.

- La encontraremos.- dijo Cyborg tecleando y viendo imagenes en la patalla enorme que tenia enfrente.

En ese momento, se abrio la puerta del cuarto y de ella entro una chica rubia con un uniforme distintivo que la hacia reconocer de inmediato quien era. Chico Bestia quedo babeando por Terra y esta entro no muy bien que digamos. Llego casi corriendo, saludo a Robin, CB y Cyborg con un "hola". Robin solo la miro levantando una ceja y no dijo nada, CB echaba corazones por todos lados al verla y esta le tuvo que responder con un abrazo.

- ¿Entonces, no han sabido nada de ella? Lo se por sus rostros.- dijo Terra viendo especialmente el de Robin cuando menciono a Star, sin decir su nomber. CB nego con su cabeza y comenzo nuevamente a ver el radar.

- ¿A que has venido? (sin ofender).- dijo Cyborg.

- Robin me pidio mi ayuda, todo lo que sea por Star, claro. No te preocupes Robin, te prometo que todo va a estar bien con ella, o sino, me aviento a mi misma la roca mas grande del mundo.- dijo Terra animandolo un poco.

- Creo que tienes razon, bien....no puedo seguir lametnandome de esta manera, intentare buscar a Agualad a ver si nos ayuda un poco, y Speedy esta en camino.- dijo Robin levantandose del asiento y comenzo a caminar.

- Te acompaño.- dijo Terra y CB se quedo triste, al notarlo, esta le ofrecio un beso enorme en la mejilla y dijo que no se tardaba.

- Tu quedate, estaras mejor aqui.- dijo Robin.

- No, yo te ayudo, y deja de quejarte, vamos.- dijo Terra empujando al chico maravilla a la puerta.

Despues de mucha busqueda, encontraron en el ultimo rincon a Aqualad, explicandole todo nuevamente, tomo 10 minutos para contar, y otros 10 minutos para convencerlo de que necesitaban de su ayuda para encontrar la isla y como transportarse...Terra informo a Robin que tenia el presentimiento de que algo malo estaba pasando con Star.

- Disculpame, pero la verdad es que...es raro que Star no se haya comunicado...- dijo Terra.

- ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de eso?- pregunto Robin en tono obvio y un anto molesto. Terra le tomo un hombro.

- Escuchame, solo estoy dando mi opinion, pero tu te estas portando demasiado exigente, yo tambien lo estoy pero no estoy para tratar mal a los demas. Pediste mi ayuda y aqui estoy.- dijo Terra y Robin quito la mano de ella de su hombro.

- Es que nadie entiende...nadie puede entenderlo...Star...ella es...- se quedo mudo

- ¿Ella es que....?- pregunto Terra sonriendo

- Olvidalo...Regresemos a la Torre T.- dijo Robin y comenzo a andar. Terra le siguio el paso.

- No tiene nada de malo que no lo admitas Robin, y para serte sincera, yo se tus sentimientos hacia Starfire, ¿por que no se lo haces saber?- pregunto Terra

- Si, claro, ahora mismo voy y se lo digo.- dijo de manera muy desesperada y mirandola con reproche y sin importar su ironia.

- Tal vez no estoy haciendo la pregunta correcta...¿Tuviste que esperar a que esto pasara para darte cuenta de tus sentimientos?- pregunto Terra y el joven maravilla se detuvo a pensar.

- No...los sentimientos ya los tenia, pero no me dao cuenta, de lo mucho que significa...Terra, cuando la vi atrapada en la mano de ese monstruo y cuando abrio el portal de la nada...me asuste demasiado...senti como si perdiera lo mas preciado para mi y me di cuenta de lo estupido que soy.- dijo Robin

- Es que no eres estupido Robin, no te azotes demasiado, estas cosas pasan...tarde o temprano tenia que ser la dama en apuros...no siempre vas a estar en todos lados, o si no vas a estallar.- dijo Terra dandole una buena explicacion al chico antifaz

- ¿Como sabes todas estas cosas? (O.ommm).-

- Tengo experiencia en eso, que yo ya aprendi mi leccion, vamos.- dijo Terra comenzando a caminar mas aprisa por que ya estaban a unas cuatass y despues rocas de la torre.

Antes de que llegaran a la torre, Robin le tomo la mano de amistad...la miro fijamente a los ojos y esta quedo sorprendida...

- Gracias Terra.- dijo Robin finjiendo una sonrisa, aunque no tuvo exito, no convencio para nada a Terra.

- Siempre y cuando que estes en apuros, ya sabes, y si quieres otro consejo....Star....podria parecer seguir siendo como una niña, pero poco a poco esta convirtiendose en una mujer...no la trates mal despues de todoesto.- dijo Terra.

Llegaron nuevamente a donde se encontraban Cyborg y Chico Bestia, Cyborg estaba documentando los archivos que salian de la impresora y pensaba detalladamente lo que leia, Chico Bestia ahora estaba leyendo algunas historias acerca de la isla, pero no hubo nada interesante, tanco como para cerrar los ojos y dormir unos segundos. Lo mas impresionante es que Speedy ya habia llegado tambien, y el se encontraba leyendo los documentos que Cyborg ya habia leido anteriormente. Al ver que Robirecio en la puerta, ni un segundo en darle todo su apoyo.

- Gracias Speedy...Aqualad esta ahora viendo el camino y nos quiere buscar mas informacion de la isla...-

- La unica manera de entrar a esta, seria que ustedes fueran mujeres chicos.- dijo Terra sonriendo

Todos la miraron con una gota en la cabeza y sin saber de lo que estaba hablando...Terra solo sonrio una vez timidamente y nerviosa.

- Sin embargo, Terra tiene razon.- dijo Cyborg, entregandole un papel a Robin que lo acepto y lo observo

- ¿Han visto a Raven?- pregunto Robin, mirando ahora a Cyborg

- Aqui estoy.- dijo Raven abriendo la puerta y quitandose la capucha azul

- ¿y....?- pregunto Chico Bestia a Raven como queriendo decir: ¿siempre que o que?

- Si...encontre a Star en esa isla...y esta en perfectas condiciones, la han tratado bien.- dijo Raven secamente.

Robin se emociono tanto que estaba dispuesto a ir a besar a Raven y Terra y se dirigia a la puerta para ir inmediatamente a buscar a Starfire, o mejor, iria nuevamente a buscar a Aqualad y esperar a que llegara para ver que noticias hay. Pero Raven le impidio el paso...

- ¿Que sucede?.- pregunto Robin.

- No puedo dejarte ir.- dijo Raven

- ¿Por que no?- pregunto Speedy

- Se lo prometi a Star...no dejarte ir por ella.- dijo Raven cerrando sus ojos.

- ¿De que hablas?- pregunto Chico Bestia

- No quiere verte Robin.- dijo Raven mirando ahora si a su lider quien se le rompia el corazon en mil pedazos.

- ¿Que quiere decir con eso?.- dijo Terra extrañada.

- Solo me dijo eso y una cosa mas Robin....- dijo Raven

- ¿Que?- pregunto el enmascarado interasado al 100%

- No vayas...o si no....tendra que....tendra que....- se quedo pensando en lo que tenia que decir.

- Tendra que....- dijo Chico Bestia.

- Raven, nos esta haciendo perder el tiempo, dejame pasar si no mesa decir nada.- dijo Robin, nuevamente Raven le sostuvo pero ahora con sus poderes.

- Si vas...ella misma te matara.- dijo Raven mientras que a los demas titanes y a Robin les pasaba un rayo por la mente.

FIN DEL TERCER CAPITULO


	4. Intenciones de ambos

Capítulo 4: Intenciones de ambos.  
  
Alessia continuó un poco más en donde estaba platicando con Starfire...era una verdadera lástima por lo que ella estaba pasando, pero ¿qué más daba? Además...¿a quién le importa los hombres? Bueno, sin mencionar que hay uno en especial...uno que desde hace tiempo, ella a estado un poco, preocupada....  
  
- Slade.- mencionó en forma de murmuro, dejó sus cosas pendientes para otra ocasión, y miraba la isla llena de mujeres que estaban siendo entrenadas en ese momento. Era el momento, no sabía cuando, pero ella estaba segura de que algo malo iba a suceder tarde o temprano.  
  
Poco a poco fue caminando mientras escuchaba, o querré decir que oía, por que le pasaba por un oído y le salía por el otro...de todas formas, la preocupación encima no se podía quitar con sólo decir o pensar. Llegó a su habitación, una habitación llena de colores celestes y de piedra tallada con los dioses griegos y tenía una estatua de la diosa Hestia: la diosa del hogar. Se sentó en una silla que estaba un tanto alconchonada y estaba frente a una pared que con un botón, se abría en dos por la mitad y salía una pantalla grande. Se abrió una comunicación mientras que aparecía una persona que traía una máscara de color mostaza (nota: eso es lo que yo creo). Miraba a Alessia sin expresión alguna, y sólo se optaba por pensar en lo que diría. Alessia tuvo el presentimiento de que tarde o temprano, ésta se iría frente a él para darle de golpes, pero se tuvo que contener...  
  
- ¿Hiciste lo que dije?- preguntó Slade.  
  
- Sí....pero te digo de una vez...no es justo lo que estás haciendo a ésta pobre chica de 15 años.- dijo Alessia un tanto molesta.  
  
- Querrás decir, tú eres la que está siendo cruel con ella, bella amazona.- dijo Slade con voz aterradora pero no para ocultarse, según Alessia.  
  
- Pero no gracias a ti.-  
  
- Está bien, tú sólo haces lo que te pido, o si no, tu pueblo será el que sufra en el horno del infierno.- dijo Slade.  
  
- No te atrevas a poner un dedo encima a alguien de mi pueblo.....me obligaste a hacer un daño terrible a una pobre chica alienígena, pero eso no quiere decir que no sea una mujer.- dijo Alessia dando un golpe en sus apoyos de la silla.  
  
- No estoy diciendo que no lo sea, pero gracias a ti ya tengo el motivo de que Robin sufra mucho, quitándole lo que más quiere en el mundo...Dime Alessia. ¿Qué sigue?-  
  
- Starfire se está conviertiendo desde que llegó en una de las nuestras, las leyes de la tribu indican que si la persona amada por ella, la enfrenta y pierde, o se reúsa a combatir, se verá en una pena de muerte y ella tendrá que matarlo. Si no es así, y este chico, como se llame, le enfrenta y gana, ella tendrá que ser su esposa de ahora en adelante.- dijo Alessia  
  
- Bien...encárgate de que lo odie con todas sus fuerzas.- dijo Slade  
  
- ¡¡¡Olvídalo!!! Ya he hecho suficiente daño, si tú quieres hacer algo, hazlo por tu propia cuenta.- dijo Alessia casi histérica.  
  
- No me hables de esa manera amazona....tú no eres nadie para hablarme de esa forma.-  
  
- Tú tampoco.- dijo Alessia amenazante.  
  
Pasaron unos segundos cuando Slade rió de manera muy desagradable para los oídos de la reina de la tribu y de la isla por el momento, el sólo hecho de mirar a la persona que tenía enfrente era muy repugnante, se limitaba a no verlo a los ojos, y aparentaba hacerlo cuando veía la frente de la máscara que tenía encima, o si no, veía otro lugar, pero con la teoría de no verle a los ojos, que parecían dos puntos en el mapa nomás. Alessia no podía contenerse mucho tiempo...sólo respiraba fuertemente con un puño en su mano a escondidas para que Slade no hiciera nada a la isla, otra cosa más por encima de las cosas, era que, además de romper el corazón de una adolescente, tenía que hacer lo imposible para que ninguna de su pueblo saliera lastimada.  
  
- Eres muy fuerte...pero también muy terca...-  
  
- ¿Qué dices?-  
  
- Terca en cuestión de que no dejas de hablar...ahora, lo que te voy a decir, es que hagas que lo odie con todo el alma posible...no permitas que hable de él...no permitas que tampoco una de las tuyas salga malherida....sabes a lo que me refiero.-  
  
- Comprendo....pero que quede claro, que no lo hago por mi bien...lo hago por ellas...pero algún día, Slade, verás que algún día...recibiras tu castigo...de mi te acuerdas.- dijo Alessia amenazándolo con su dedo índice de la mano derecha.  
  
- No tengo miedo a una mujer.- dijo Slade.  
  
- Soy una amazona...tampoco te tengo miedo.- dijo Alessia y dado con eso terminó la comunicación.  
  
Por un rato quedó pensando cuando sintió la presencia de que alguien más la estaba observando, un escalofrío pasó por su cuello mientras agudizaba el oído y en una de esas miró hacia donde escuchaban las pisadas. Salió una mujer de cabellos morados y ojos violetas, el cabello lo traía rozando los hombros y era liso, su mirada tenía un brillo de preocupación y traía un vestido largo y blanco, con un escote no muy largo por la espalda, tenía un bastón y se apoyaba como una diosa. Miraba a la preocupada reina de las amazonas. Líder de las mujeres en esa isla. Alessia también la miraba...  
  
- Otra vez él, no es verdad.- dijo la chica con una voz que parecía muy lejana.  
  
- Sí...lo siento.-  
  
- No temas, sabía que algún día iba a pasar esto, pero no pensé que fuera tan pronto...-  
  
- ¿Qué hago Diana?- preguntó Alessia que comenzaba a tener lágrimas en los ojos.  
  
- Por el momento, nada...Slade sabe que no le conviene meterse con alguna de nosotras, y tiene muy encuenta también de que es una persona muy vulnerable...así que tiene puntos débiles.-  
  
- ¿Por qué no le conviene meterse con alguna de nosotras?-  
  
- Por el simple hecho de que no tiene amigos, tiene soldados de robot, pero no tiene una amistad, ni una alianza, ninguna unidad con alguien....si va con una, se mete con todas nosotras a la vez....Alessia, eres digna de ser una verdadera reina.-  
  
- Pero mi pregunta sigue en pie....no sé qué hacer.-  
  
- Tendrás las respuestas a tus preguntas tarde o temprano...hay veces en que la mente tiene que darse cuenta de las cosas por sí mismas, en este caso el tuyo...- al decir esto, Diana se retiró con paso firme dando la espalda y mientras dirigía una mirada intensa hacia donde iba, dejaba a una Alessia sin comprender las palabras sabias de lo que la diosa enfrente que se le acababa de aparecer...  
  
Una diosa, la diosa de los bosques...Artemisa para los griegos mientras que Diana para los romanos, soltera sí, pero no doncella y es totalmente contraria de Venus(Afrodita), hermana de Apolo, e hija de Zeus...se le veía comunmente en su templo al centro de un bosque, el lugar llamado Éfeso.  
  
En la Torre T.....  
  
Tanto como Terra, Speedy, Cyborg, Chico Bestia y Robin, no podía captar lo que Raven les acababa de decir...cerró los ojos unos momentos, mientras que Robin se llevó una mano al aire, y se daba una bofetada para reaccionar. ¿Cómo es posible que después de que todo lo que ha pasado, Raven diga que Star lo quiere matar?. ¿Pero por qué pensaba eso? ¿qué locas ideas salió la alienígena de Tamara no creen? se quedaba pensando el líder de los titanes mientras que curiosamente le miraba a Raven.  
  
- ¿Pero...por qué quiere matar a Robin?- preguntó Chico Bestia con signos de interrogación en la cabeza.  
  
- Me quedo en las mismas.- dijo Raven levitando un poco, cerró la puerta.  
  
- No puedo comprenderlo....¿por qué?- se preguntaba a sí mismo Robin sin escuchar después de lo que dijo CB  
  
- Robin, yo sólo hago lo que me pidió Star, no le puedo fallar, así que necesito que tú también cooperes.- dijo Raven tomándolo por sus poderes y obligándolo a sentarse en el sofá. Sin embargo, Robin se levantó después de que Raven se sentara tmb, y abriendo su libro lo observó.  
  
- ¡¡¡No me voy a quedar aquí de brazos cruzados Raven!!!- dijo Robin muy malhumorado e histérico.  
  
- ¿Y qué piensas hacer?- preguntó Speedy.  
  
- No lo sé, pero de que no me quedo aquí, no me quedo...-  
  
- Robin....¿de veras quieres que te maten?- preguntó Raven  
  
- Sí eso es lo que quiere Starfire, pues que lo haga....pero por lo menos tengo que saber el motivo...- dijo Robin nuevamente caminando de un lado para otro como si fuera un león enjaulado.  
  
- Viejo, me estás mareando, detente por un momento.- dijo Chico Bestia poniendo sus ojos como espirales y babeando un poco.  
  
- Chico Bestia tiene razón, primero hay que calmarnos un poco, después hay que esperar a ver si Aqualad descubrió algo.- dijo Cyborg y Raven en su mente se imaginó corazones rositas (nota: recuerden que Raven en la serie está medio enamorada de Aqualad al igual que Starfire)  
  
En eso se escucha el comunicador de Robin, el circular que todos tienen....  
  
- Y hablando de Aqualad....- mencionó Robin y puso el comunicador para verlo por pantalla grande y que todos escucharan.  
  
- Robin...según las coordenadas que me diste, parece que sí es la isla de las Amazonas...- dijo Aqualad.  
  
- ¡¡¡Bien!!!- exclamó Speedy mirando sonriente a Robin.  
  
-....pero hay un pequeño problemita....en la isla no me permiten acercarme, siquiera dejado del agua para ver si encontraba un lago por ahí cerca y ver si estaba Starfire....pero la zona está protegida por una especie de campo electrico (dejado del agua me refiero), tal vez....  
  
- La única manera sería, que fueran Terra y Raven ya que son mujeres y pueden explorar por mientras de que ustedes estén aquí.- dijo Cyborg  
  
- ¿Saben? Eso es una buena idea.- dijo Speedy  
  
- Otro problema...les digo de una vez, que por esa zona tampoco se permite mucho el uso de comunicadores, es como el triángulo de las Bermudas.- dijo Aqualad.  
  
- Eso no lo había pensado.- opinó en silencio Chico Bestia.  
  
- La situación se está complicando más...sin mencionar que Star quiere matar a Robin.- dijo Terra.  
  
- ¿Matar a quien?- preguntó Aqualad.  
  
- Supuestamente me quiere matar, no sabemos el motivo, pero tenemos que sacarla de ahí, no sé por qué, pero algo me dice....que alguien le está dando malas ideas a la cabeza.- mencionó Robin.   
  
Continuará.  
  
Notas: muchas gracias a todos los que me dejan comentarios, lo agradezco muchísimo. 


	5. Pandora

Capítulo 5: Pandora.  
  
Starfire quedó mucho tiempo llorando en su habitación....un espacio en su corazón donde habitaba Robin, ahora se sentía en un dolor muy profundo, una desesperación intensa por verlo nuevamente...deseaba ahora más que nunca, el haberle dicho antes de que eso sucediera y decirle lo que siente por él. El sentimiento que tiene no lo puede mover así por nomás...simplemente tenía que admitirlo...  
  
- Estoy enamorada.- murmuró en una mezcla de lágrimas en los ojos, que ahora también los tenía de color rojo.  
  
Hace poco tiempo, había advertido con Raven, y antes de ponerse a llorar, meditó un poco para encontrar a su amiga, lo bueno es que Raven siempre está meditando, así que aprovechó para informar que se encontraba bien y lo mejor, era que Robin no la vieran nunca más o si no las consecuencias sobre él vendrían, además de que a ella también la involucrarían en la isla si acaso descubren que el líder fuera a buscar a su integrante del equipo...¿Pero qué más da? De todas maneras, ahí tienen también a Terra y a Raven, es más, tienen a su hermana Blackfire, ¿con eso basta en el equipo no es vdd?  
  
Se levantó después de quedarse mirando en el espejo, las lágrimas aún seguían bajando sin cesar, el dolor estaba en el alma, no en el ser...se limpió la cara como pudo, y se soltó el cabello como siempre lo tiene, pero se dejó la coronilla y fue a buscar el lugar de entrenamiento...Bajo señas, signos, y preguntas llegó a un lugar en donde entrenaban a chicas de 14, 15 y 16 años, bajo las condiciones de una chica llamada Sofía, una mujer de 20 años, de cabello largo, liso y de color verde con ojos marrones. Cuando Starfire llegó, las miradas de las chicas eran inevitables ¿una nueva en su grupo?, era poco decir, puesto que una que otra chica la miraban con aire ofensivo y se viraban a otro lugar con aspecto de incredulidad hacia la tamarana.  
  
- Hola...mi nombre es Sofía.- se presentó la chica.  
  
- Soy Starfire, me dicen Star...- fue lo único que dijo ella.  
  
- Bien, tengo entendido que acabas de llegar hace unos momentos ¿no?-  
  
- Sí.- respondió Starfire.  
  
- De acuerdo, en primer lugar debes saber la regla básica de toda amazona, me refiero, claro está, en saber luchar y saber defenderse.- dijo Sofía.  
  
- Me lo dijo Alessia, también en que la mujer no debe ser maltratada.- dijo Star sonriendo.  
  
- ¡Buena observación!. Bien, creo que por mientras, dejaré que alguna de ellas te muestre el entrenamiento, separemos de 2 en 2. ¡Que bueno que estás con nosotras ahora Star!-  
  
- Gracias.- se sonrojó Star mientras que observaba a las que se juntaban de parejas.  
  
- Star, ella es Pandora.- dijo Sofía presentando a una chica de 15 años, de la misma estatura de ella, y tenía el cabello de color rosa pastel, ojos de un intenso color azul cielo y tez muy pero muy blanca. Tenía también una coronilla exactamente igual a la de ella, y traía un conjunto de una blusa estraple blanca, con una falda airosa y desgarrada en varios tamaños de picos y de color blanco, zapatos blancos tmb. Brazaletes de color dorado.  
  
- Hola, mi nombre es Pandora...mucho gusto.- dijo ésta  
  
- Igualmente.-  
  
- Pandora, necesito que le muestres a Starfire cómo son las cosas aquí, primero vayan a las flechas, en el camino ve mostrándole cómo.- dijo Sofía sonriendo.  
  
Pandora se llevó a Starfire jalándole de un brazo mientras que a Star se le hacían signos de interrogación en el aire, en parte de inseguridad en lo que se estaba metiendo, pero por otra parte le dio gusto saber que las chicas de ahí son un tanto amables, el ambiente para ella era confortante, pero con la compañía de Pandora, era como tener la compañía de Terra y Raven a la vez. Pandora la llevó a un campo abierto en donde colocaban a mujeres a una pared, y colocaban sus brazaletes en posición defensiva, unas mujeres del otro lado y de distintas longitudes lanzaban flechas directamente hacia el cuerpo de las que estaban del otro lado. Pandora y Starfire eran las siguientes y Pandora le enseñó la posición, mano derecha tanto como izquierda en cruce primero...  
  
- Éste es el campo llamado "Defensa Superficie" pero nosotras le llamamos sección de flechas, lo único que tienes que hacer, es que con tus brazaletes, esquives las flechas...no pierdas de vista en lo que te lanzan...- dijo Pandora.  
  
- Sí.- dijo Starfire mirando a la chica, que era alta, de cabello rojo y ojos verdes, y el arco apuntándole a sus brazos.  
  
Varias flechas les dieron a ambas, Pandora las esquivaba con facilidad, mientras que Star tenía algunos problemas, a pesar de que no dejaba que una flecha le pasara sobre ella, sentía que todo iba muy rápido, y había momentos en que no pensaban: derecha, izquierda, arriba derecha, abajo, centro. ¡¡¡CONFUSIÓN AL 100%!!! Su mirada no podía fallarle ahora, a pesar de que quería ver como lo hacía Pandora, no tenía ni tiempo de dirigirle una mirada de reojo. Se detuvieron las chicas y Star respiró profundamente. Su sangre la había sentido como si le diera un bajón bruto, pero se le pasó después. Pandora le dirigió una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
  
- Felicidades, nunca había visto a una chica que lo lograra la primera vez...-  
  
- Gracias, bueno, estoy acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas...además que en los Tee.....- se quedó muda.  
  
- ¿En los que?- preguntó Pandora.  
  
- Olvídalo...el caso es que como soy de otro planeta, pues tengo la capacidad de volar y de que en mis manos salgan láser de energía color verde.- dijo Starfire  
  
- Ya veo, yo soy de aquí, de la tierra, pero, tengo la capacidad de controlar el hielo.- dijo Pandora.  
  
- ¿Enserio?-  
  
- Sï....cuidado....aquí vienen más flechas.- dijo Pandora.  
  
- ¿Más aún?-  
  
- Sï, ahora son de fuego, prepárate si no quieres que te quemen.- dijo Pandora  
  
Y nuevamente, la rutina de flechas, ahora de fuego se presentó, la verdad es que Star se sentía como estar en un baile muy extraño, como un ritual bastante difícil y rápido, sin saber a qué responder...pero después, se vino dando cuenta de que con eso, la agilidad que ella no sabía que tendría se vino presente a ella...wow! no sabía que la segunda vez, se viniera más velocidad a ella. Después de 5 minutos, Pandora y Star se encontraban ahora en otro campo abierto, pero ahora era el campo llamado "defensa propia"  
  
- Bueno, aquí es en donde te enseñan a defenderte, aunque por lo visto tú tienes lo básico para ello. Esto es una rutina, desde la cabina se puede mostrar que ahí te colocan como en una carrera de obstáculos, y tú, a tú manera, tienes que llegar a la meta. Es sencillo. ¿Quieres intentar?- preguntó Pandora.  
  
Starfire asintió sonriendo levemente, y ambas caminaron hacia la "salida" en donde ya había una pareja de chicas esperando a que le dieran su señal de entrada...Star se sintió un poco extraña cuando Pandora le dijo "desde la cabina se controla los obstáculos", recordando a Robin, lo que hacía para que Terra se acostumbrara a sus entrenamientos. Una punzada de tristeza se le vino al pecho cuando se acordó del líder que antes tenía. Aunque lo odie un poco, tenía que admitir que deseaba lo mejor para el, esperando a que se encuentre bien.  
  
- ¿En qué piensas?- preguntó Pandora cuando se dio cuenta de que las chicas que esperaban su turno, ya habían salido como pistolas para llegar a la meta.  
  
- ¿Eh? En nada, no te preocupes...- dijo Star  
  
- De acuerdo, bien, aquí tendremos que llegar lo más rápido posible ¿lista?- preguntó Pandora.  
  
- Cuenta conmigo.- dijo Star levitando un poco, poniendo sus ojos verdes y sacando un par de bolas verdes en sus manos dispuesta a ir.  
  
- Yo también estoy lista, muéstrame tus cualidades.- dijo Pandora, que ella colocaba un pie, y ponía a su alrededor, una silueta celeste, y sus manos comenzaron a salir aire fresco.  
  
Al poco tiempo, un silbatazo sonoroso se escuchó, y tanto como Star, como Pandora, salieron disparadas como un rayo, otra cualidad que no le dijo Pandora a Star, es que tenía la posibilidad de saltar a grandes alturas, cielos! ¿por qué tenía que acordarse de "él" en escasos momentos? se preguntó, mientras salían rocas de distintos tamaños, flechas de fuego, cuchillas, etc. Star esquivaba las rocas y las hacía trizas con su láser, mientras que Pandora se deshacía de las cuchillas, congelándolas. Y ambas se encargaron de las flechas, nuevamente utilizando sus respectivos brazaletes.  
  
- Me impresionas.- dijo Pandora a Star.  
  
- Opino lo mismo....¿qué falta?- preguntó Star, cuando las flechas dejaron de venir, y ahora ambas comenzaron a dirigirse a la meta.  
  
- Cuidado.- dijo Pandora, cuando unos boomerangs de aluminio cortante iba dirigidas a Star.  
  
- ¬¬....¿acaso no hay algo que no me haga pensar en Robin?- dijo Star lanzando sus láser y destrozando los boomerangs. Llegaron a la meta y dieron su palma derecha (c/u) al aire en señal de victoria.  
  
Después de eso, se dirigieron a la zona en donde enseñaban "Zona Extrema"...  
  
- Esto se refiere a que tú tienes qué elegir qué tipo de defensa quieres....por ejemplo yo escogí kung fu...- dijo Pandora y se detuvo al ver la cara de Starfire.  
  
- ¬¬....¿kung fu? ("Robin")- pensó desagradablemente.  
  
- Sí, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Pandora  
  
- Sí, perfecta...lo que pasa es que aquí hay muchas cosas que me hacen recordar a mis amigos.- dijo Starfire  
  
- En fin, como te iba diciendo, escogí kung fu, kick boxing y tai- chi...¿qué tipo de defensa prefieres?-  
  
- mmmm sería bueno artes marciales y kick boxing.-  
  
- Bien, entonces vamos con esa señora que es la que te dice los horarios, y tú tienes qué ir a la hora indicada.-  
  
- Gracias.- dijo Starfire.  
  
- De nada...oye, ¿y a qué tipo de amigos te recuerdan?-  
  
- Es una larga historia.- dijo Starfire.  
  
- No hay problema, no tenemos prisa, dime.- dijo Pandora  
  
Nuevamente Star tuvo que tomar aire, y suspiró largo, le comentó todo, desde su planeta, de su hermana, del grupo en el que ella había estado un tiempo, ni hablar, tuvo que comentarle de Robin también, y a pesar de que las reglas dicen no mencionar a un hombre, a Pandora no le parecía molestarle. Le comentó también sobre lo que le dijo Alessia y Pandora quedó un tanto extrañada con los comentarios de la reina.  
  
- Cielos, esa es una buena experiencia.- dijo Pandora.  
  
- Sí, pero según lo que me dijo Alessia, quedé destrozada.-  
  
- Eso es extraño, generalmente ella no suele decir cosas de los hombres de esa manera, cuando yo le platiqué de mi noviazgo...duré un tiempo con un chico, y cuando rompimos vine acá....no me mencionó nada de eso, es decir, no me dijo nada del lado oscuro ni nada.- dijo Pandora.  
  
- Pensé que lo decía a todas, por eso le tomé importancia.- dijo Starfire  
  
- Pero....no le des tanta importancia, no sé, pero tengo un mal presentimiento de ese tema.- dijo Pandora.  
  
- Bueno, vayamos antes de que de se haga tarde.- mencionó Star.  
  
- Sï.-  
  
Ok, sé que es un capítulo muy corto, pero es que ando con un tanto de prisa y por favor dejen comentarios. 


	6. No me olvides

Capítulo 6: "No me olvides..."

Ha pasado un mes…¡un mes sin rastros de Starfire en la Torre! ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? Eso nunca había sucedido anteriormente. ¿Será acaso que ella tampoco quiere regresar? O ¿solamente no quiere que la encuentren? No había respuestas, y Robin estaba en su habitación leyendo periódicos y viendo todo a su alrededor: nada…Se abrió la puerta de la habitación de él y de ella entró Terra.

- ¿Sigues aquí?- preguntó Terra entrando y mirando de izquierda a derecha antes de quedarse en el lugar y mirarlo fijamente

- Sí…¿qué pasa?- preguntó Robin devolviendo la mirada a la rubia sin mostrar ninguna expresión.

- Sólo vine a decirte que pedimos una pizza, y pues, esperamos que te animes a comer con nosotros.- dijo Terra, dando unos pasos hacia atrás y retirándose de la pieza del líder, dejándolo nuevamente en sus quehaceres.

No podía estar pensando a cada rato lo que sucedió, tampoco asimilar el hecho de no haber ayudado a su mejor amiga...¿por eso lo odiaba tanto? Sí...tal vez el rencor de Starfire hacia él, era por que no le ayudó con ése monstruo el día en que desapareció y fue transportada a la Isla de las Amazonas. Dando un golpe en el escritorio, dejó la habitación dándole una última mirada antes de salir. Extrañaba verla...si tan sólo...si tan sólo ella estuviera ahí..."no me olvides", cerró la puerta de su cuarto y se dirigió con la cabeza baja y con ojos reflejando tristeza. Sin darse cuenta llegó al comedor, donde estaban todos platicando y cuando llegó el líder, se miraron unos a otros y le dieron un plato con 2 rebanadas de pizza y comenzaron a platicar nuevamente. Robin se sentó y observó la mesa, y su plato de comida...dio una mordida a ésta y comenzó a masticar lentamente. Después de todo ¿cuál es la prisa en comer?. Su mirada quedó congelada al ver los botes y la comida que estaba en el centro de la mesa: un bote de mostaza se encontraba frente a él.

Tomó el bote y lo observó por unos momentos y cerró los ojos recordando aquella vez cuando Cyborg y él la habían descubierto que le gustaba aquél aderezo como una bebida. Cyborg comía sus costillas y él una hamburguesa cuando Starfire mostró su gusto por la botella amarilla. Una sonrisita era inevitable en esos momentos y se levantó del asiento. Raven y Terra lo siguieron con la mirada...se acercaba a la cocina...se acercaba al refrigerador, tomando fuertemente la botella...se acercó al bote de basura, acto seguido de que tiró la botella a la basura y regresó a su lugar. Tomó las rebanadas de pizza, y se las metió (ambas piezas) en la boca, agarró el vaso de refresco y también, de un jalón, se tomó todo...cuando no quedaba nada en su lugar, se dio un golpe en el pecho para evitar que la comida se atorara en su garganta y salió del lugar. Todos quedaron en completo silencio a la reacción del líder.

- Jamás había hecho eso antes.- dijo Chico Bestia.

- Tenía que suceder algún día.- pensó en voz alta Cyborg.

- Chicos, déjenlo, está demasiado triste. Si tan sólo supiéramos información...- lamentó Terra muy apenada.

- Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Terra...- dijo Raven, tomando un libro que lo había ocultado en sus piernas y lo abrió en la mitad y comenzó a leer.

- Aqualad sigue intentado encontrar una manera de pasar por debajo del agua, pero es inútil...si tan sólo nos tele transportáramos como a ella, sería una ventaja.- dijo Speedy mirando a Cyborg.

- ¿Si entramos volando?- preguntó Chico Bestia imaginando cómo sería su entrada triunfal.

- Imposible...he detectado un artefacto que impide las comunicaciones, la entrada de aviones, barcos, lo que sea, no se puede entrar o si no todo lo eléctrico dejará de funcionar...- mencionó Cyborg.

- ¿Quieres decir que si vamos en avión...se caería inmediatamente?- preguntó Terra.

- Exacto.- respondió Cyborg.

- ¿Alguna otra cosa que podamos intentar?- preguntó Speedy.

- Raven ¿la has buscado por la meditación?- preguntó Chico Bestia.

- Sí, a diario lo hago, pero Star ya no quiere que me comunique con ella...aprendió a cerrar sus emociones y es como si se hiciera uno con la naturaleza...no siento su presencia en la isla.- dijo Raven despegando la vista del libro y mirando a sus demás compañeros.

- Bueno, no podemos seguir estando así sin nada más...iré a buscar a Aqualad.- dijo Terra levantándose y Speedy le siguió el paso. Los demás al poco rato alcanzaron a ir a la puerta cuando se abrió del otro lado y entró un chico de vestimenta negra y azul y cabello largo negro. Raven mostró corazones arriba de la cabeza y Chico Bestia se mostró celoso...¿Raven sigue gustando de Aqualad o no? se preguntaba.

- ¿A-Aqualad?- tartamudeó Raven.

- Hola Raven, Terra, Speedy, Cyborg, Chico Bestia....¿donde está Robin?- preguntó el chico al no ver al líder de los jóvenes titanes.

- Iré por él.- dijo Chico Bestia transformándose en un leopardo y echó a andar.

Todos ahora se encontraban en la sala, donde normalmente solían jugar a las cartas o cualquier juego de mesa, pero la ausencia de Star hizo que Robin dejara también de jugar. Se sentaron y esperaron la llegada de Chico Bestia y Robin y al poco rato, llegaron caminando. Robin llegó y se sentó dando un suspiro mientras los demás se dejaban caer al estilo anime. Chico Bestia se transformó en pájaro y se sentó en su lugar, al lado de Raven y Terra (Raven dando todavía su afecto ante el chico agua). Robin y Aqualad se observaron...

- Te ves terrible.- dijo Aqualad y por primera vez, Chico Bestia se rió del comentario de Aqualad.

- Gracias, ¿noticias?- preguntó Robin, sin saber lo que decía, ni lo que escuchaba.

- Sí...están las buenas y las malas...¿qué primero?-

- Las buenas.- dijeron Cyborg y Terra a la vez.

- Ok, las buenas son que encontré un método de entrar a la isla, observen (sacando un mapa de quién sabe donde) ésta en la superficie que yo conozco, por debajo, se puede ver a simple vista que hay como una especie de sistema, en la cual si te vas acercando, el láser te apunta, y si vas por los otros extremos te das cuenta de que son varios láser apuntando en cada lado...los delfines y los peces me ayudaron un poco, descubrieron que todos son hologramas, excepto uno que es real. Como son demasiados, no sabes de donde proviene el láser...por lo tanto, no sé cuál es el verdadero, además de que cambia consecutivamente de lugar.- dijo Aqualad.

- ¿Las malas noticias?- preguntó Chico Bestia.

- mmmm no sé cómo decírtelo Robin....- dijo Aqualad.

- ¿Qué pasa con Star?- dijo Robin poniendo una posición defensiva, y mirada desesperada.

- Bueno...unos días la vi, de lejos me refiero, y pues...ella a estado entrenando muy distinto a como ustedes se entrenan...lo que sucede, es que ella...ella, su mirada tiene algo de odio, no es la misma Starfire que conocí hace tiempo. Está dispuesta a matarte.- dijo Aqualad.

- ¿Mirada distinta?- preguntó Speedy mirando a Robin sin comprender.

- Quiere decir que ya no hay salida en eso ¿o qué?- preguntó Chico Bestia.

- Las leyes de esa tribu son antiguas...no he podido conseguir ninguna por que si me ven ahí, me metería en un buen lío. Lo que debemos hacer, es algo realmente, trabajo en equipo.- dijo Aqualad.

- ¿Tienes un plan?- preguntó Raven

- Sí, pero es muy arriesgado, así que tiene que salir tal cual como digo, por favor Robin, permíteme eso y ya después haremos lo que digas.- dijo Aqualad a Robin.

- De acuerdo.- dijeron todos a la vez

- ¡¡¡A un lado!!!- gritó una voz seguida de un rayo de hielo, el lugar era insoportable, al poco rato, Starfire tuvo que quitarse enseguida. Pandora, quien comenzaba a correr y a saltar por las rocas de la montaña.

Starfire volaba mientras rayos eléctricos, rocas levitantes comenzaban salir del campo de ilusión óptica. Star lanzaba sus láser destrozando las rocas. Un grito la sacó de quicio cuando un boomerang le dio en su estómago, aventándola a lo lejos, pero se recuperó en el aire.

- ¡¡¡PANDORA!!!- gritó Starfire al ver a su amiga que estaba luchando con 4 robots a la vez, pero le habían herido el brazo izquierdo. Lanzando todo tipo de hielos, polvos, diamantinas, láser, etc. Desde esa altura, Star puso sus ojos verdes y lanzaba sus rayos y destrozaba un robot. Bueno, uno menos, pensó Pandora encargándose de los demás.

A Starfire le vinieron otro tipo de robots que volaban, así que tuvo que encargarse de ellos como pudo. Ambas haciendo un gran trabajo, pero al poco tiempo se detuvieron las cosas y en el lugar donde estaban, ahora se encontraban en un salón pequeño, mientras que Sofía y compañía de chicas estaban detrás de una estancia de vidrio. Pandora y Starfire sudaban y tenían su ritmo cardíaco acelerado y la respiración cortada.

- Bien hecho chicas, pero es el turno de Diana y Astrid.- dijo Sofía, mientras dos chicas, una de cabello verde limón, y la otra de canela.

Pandora y Starfire tuvieron que retirarse de la habitación y se dieron una vuelta platicando por la una toalla facial en el hombro, se despejaron de lo que habían hecho anteriormente y rieron al ver que ninguna de las dos hablaba.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- preguntó Starfire.

- Son las 6:30 de la tarde...creo que será mejor ir a descansar, bueno, yo iré a comer un poco para dormir...¿vienes?- preguntó Pandora.

- No gracias, creo que daré una vuelta por la playa.- dijo Starfire y ambas se despidieron.

Comenzando a caminar por la playa y pensativa, cerraba ligeramente los ojos al escuchar la brisa del viento y la fresquedad del mar...un largo suspiro le vino bien a la chica, y se dejó llevar cuando el viento sopló fuerte. Levitó un poco y se acercó a las rocas, sentándose en una de ellas. No pensaba ahora en nada, sólo miraba el horizonte y observaba el cielo que estaba tornado de un rojo, dorado. El atardecer era increíble y volvía a llenarle de energía. Ya no se sentía tan cansada...inevitable el pensar ¿qué estarán haciendo? ¡No pienses en ellos Starfire! ¡No debes!.

- "¿cómo es posible que todavía me acuerde de él?...ya ha pasado un mes desde mi estancia aquí...¿estará pensando en mí? No lo creo, debe estar demasiado ocupado cuidando la ciudad que estar buscándome...lo mejor será no pensar en él..."- dijo Starfire tomando una ligera piedra y aventándola al mar.

Pasaron cinco minutos tratando de ver si se podía ocupar en otra cosa y despejar su mente...

- "¿a quién engaño? A pesar de que mi apariencia y mis palabras demuestran lo contrario, en mi ser desearía que estuviera aquí conmigo...¿por qué miento?...bueno...Alessia me prohibió hablar de él en la isla, y sin embargo, lo sigo haciendo con Pandora mientras ella me habla de su ex-novio..."- pensó nuevamente y levitó un poco y se fue del mar.

- "Si tan sólo se diera cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia él...demasiado orgulloso...demasiado atractivo, siento algo que pronto cambiará mi destino, pero no sé qué es..." Mis predicciones van de mal en peor. Algo terrible va a suceder.- murmuró para sí y se fue a su habitación.

- "Sólo espero...que no me olvides".- pensó nuevamente en el camino mientras cerraba los ojos y dos lágrimas saladas bajaron por sus mejillas.


	7. La Isla de las Amazonas

Capítulo 7: La Isla de las Amazonas.

En la Torre de los Titanes se encuentran nuestros héroes, preparándose para partir pronto, mientras que Speedy, Terra y Chico Bestia entrenan en el campo, Raven meditaba en la azotea del edificio. Cyborg comunicaba con Aqualad que intentaba nuevamente ir a la isla y ver el método de entrar, Robin estaba nuevamente en su habitación un tanto emocionado. Tal vez pronto encontraría a Starfire, y estaba ansioso de que sea pronto...¡cuánto antes mejor! Sin embargo, los problemas en la ciudad comenzaban a presenciarse, iba sólo ahora, ordenando que investigaran más, aceptaba la ayuda de Speedy, y ellos comenzaban a encargarse de lo demás.

Poco a poco se iban preparando para la llegaba triunfal que pronto harían, emocionados por un lado, precaución por el otro, pero no impedía eso, que el temor se presenciara en el líder. Ya había perdido una vez a Starfire como para dejarla ir tan fácilmente. No, ahora todo será diferente, el entrenamiento de los demás titanes era muy cansado, pero lo mejor era irse acostumbrando antes de que algo malo sucediese ANTES de ir a la isla. Todo con precaución y con medida...se acercaban, era la mejor noticia de Robin en mucho tiempo.

Cyborg, con la ayuda de todos los titanes (incluyendo a Robin) preparaban con anticipación el submarino que estaba en algunas malas condiciones. Sobre todo el volante de Chico Bestia se encontraba roto, Terra ocuparía el lugar de Starfire y Speedy el lugar de Robin (ya que éste se iría en una motocicleta de agua). Aqualad había llegado horas después de la tarde y cuando entró al garaje, encontró a todos los titanes dormidos, Cyborg estaba recargado en el cristal nuevo que iba a poner.

Raven se encontraba en la esquina con una llave de cruz y estaba sucia de la cara. Chico Bestia encontró lugar en el suelo, transformado en un gato. En fin, los demás por do quiera y Robin no dejaba de sorprenderle, una sonrisa sincera y mirada traviesa se mostró en el chico marino...Robin estaba dentro del submarino, traía el comunicador y el micrófono puesto, tomando el volante que estaba descompuesto. Estaba recargado en éste (que cada vez que cambiaba su lugar, el volante exageraba el movimiento, haciendo que el pobre y cansado líder, durmiera incómodamente).

Aqualad se acercó y miraba de un lado a otro el submarino...

- "Increíble que por una chica, tenga que hacer todo esto...espero que Robin encuentre pronto lo que está buscando"- pensó Aqualad, y tomó la llave de cruz que tenía Raven. Observó a Raven toda sucia de la cara y sonrió más.

- "Aunque lo niegue, Raven aprecia mucho a Starfire, sé que lo hace, si no, no estaría aquí ayudando."- pensó nuevamente y fue a la parte trasera del submarino encontrando ahora a Chico Bestia en forma de gato.

- "...¬¬....Pequeño travieso..."- fue lo que pensó acerca de él y comenzó a atornillar algunas cosas.

El ruido despertó a Robin quien pensaba que tal vez podría tratarse de un ladrón y de un movimiento complicado, salió del móvil y fue lentamente a la parte trasera, encontrando a Aqualad arreglando los tornillos y cables eléctricos. Llamó la atención de Robin que éste chico se colocara guantes para que no ocurriera ninguna desgracia.

- ¿Te desperté?- preguntó Aqualad.

- No te apures, gracias por ayudarnos.- dijo Robin dando un bostezo y Aqualad observó las ojeras y los ojos del chico con pesadez, y el cabello alborotado.

- Encontré una manera de entrar, pero es mejor que las diga cuando vayamos en camino. ¿Listo para verla?- preguntó Aqualad volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo cuando Robin se acomodó su cabellera y movió su cabeza rápidamente y al poco tiempo ya estaba sin las ojeras, ni sus ojos pesados, y el cabello estaba normal.

- No estoy seguro de que lo estoy haciendo Aqualad...- dijo Robin acercándose a una caja de madera que estaba detrás de Aqualad y estaba junto al Chico Bestia, se sentó y dio un suspiro.

- Vaya, ésta chica sí que te deja loco.- dijo el marino mirándolo de reojo y de vez en cuando, viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

- No lo admito por que soy muy orgulloso...¿puedo confiar en ti como lo hago con Terra?- preguntó Robin.

- Siempre y cuando necesites de una mano amiga, sabes que sí puedes confiar conmigo.- fue la respuesta sabia de Aqualad.

- En primer lugar, admito lo que Terra anteriormente me enseñó, y es aceptar que estoy loco por Starfire, y que estoy dispuesto a ir por ella por que no voy a dejarla ir tan fácilmente sin antes decirme sus motivos del cual me quiere matar.- dijo Robin con un hilo de voz.

- Por cierto, ¿por qué Starfire quiere matarte?- preguntó Aqualad mirándolo.

- Ese es el motivo del cual quiero ir a buscarla, pero no estoy seguro de que se ponga feliz al verme...- dijo Robin llevándose una mano a su frente, y quitándose el sudor.

- ¿Sabes? Tal vez tengas razón...a lo mejor no tendremos una bienvenida, pero por lo menos tus motivos son buenos, la única manera de saber las cosas es hablando directamente con ella.

- Pero como quiera, no sigo muy seguro de lo que haré, ¿qué tal si me mata antes de saber lo que intento saber?- preguntó Robin.

- Mira Robin, esto del amor es muy complicado, nadie dijo que sería fácil, pero de todas maneras, piénsalo bien, y decide de una vez si vas...o no vas...aunque en el fondo de Starfire, no creo que te quiera matar, sin antes dirigirte unas palabras amigo mío.- dijo Aqualad seguro de sí mismo.

- ¿Dirigirme unas palabras?...¡ni siquiera quiere hablar conmigo- exclamó Robin con ojos desorbitados.

- Ya verás que tengo razón. Bien, será mejor apresurarnos, lamento tener que levantarlos.- dijo Aqualad y en segundos despertó a todos, empezando por Chico Bestia, después Terra, Speedy, Cyborg y Raven.

- ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Chico Bestia dando un bostezo y sobándose los ojos.

- Las 8:00 de la noche.- dijo Aqualad volviendo a lo suyo.

- Viejo, lamentamos habernos dormido.- dijo Chico Bestia, tomando un taladro y lo aventó, después tomó una llave y comenzó a apretar unos nudillos de hierro.

- Sin disculpas, yo también dormí y poco y quiero agradecerles chicos, no sé qué haría sin ustedes.- dijo Robin, yendo nuevamente a la cabina del submarino y empezó por reparar el volante.

"Ésta vez, no permitiré que le pase algo a Starfire...por mucho que me traiga dando vueltas a la cabeza con tratar de matarme, tengo que saber los motivos y debo decirle lo que siento por ella...¿debo hacerlo? o ¿debo quedarme sin habla? Es difícil la decisión al igual con querer ir, sin embargo, Aqualad tiene razón...no me dejaré vencer tan fácilmente." pensó Robin mientras apretaba unos botones que estaban a su izquierda.

Pasaron las horas y era de madrugada, nadie había descansado lo suficiente y con la pereza del mundo, terminaron su objetivo, al poco tiempo cayeron en sueño y por la tarde (como a las 12:00 del día) se habían levantado con energías, desayunaron lo necesario y llevaron supervisiones como comida, agua, dulces...tofu (por parte de Chico Bestia) y toda clase de mugrero, como papas fritas y refrescos en lata. Se prepararon nuevamente para ver cómo se prepararían y Robin ya estaba en su moto-marina.

- Chicos, hay prisa.- dijo el líder colocándose el casco rojo. Por cierto, la moto-marina era de rojo, con la suela verde y algunas partes en amarillo, como la "R" enfrente de las mancuernas por las cuales se sujetaba.

- ¡Espera Robin!, creo que lo mejor será que yo vaya en la moto.- dijo Terra un tanto preocupada.

- ¡¡¡Tú irás en la cabina donde te indiqué!!!- exclamó el líder.

- Terra tiene razón Robin, tú ve en la cabina, mientras que Terra vaya en la moto...recuerda que la isla no permiten la entrada a los hombres.- dijo Speedy tomando su carcaj con flechas y su arco lo colocaba en su espalda.

- Si te ven a ti primero, saldrás disparado por todo tipo de fuegos y láser.- dijo Aqualad haciendo entrar en razón al líder. Aunque de mala manera se quitó el casco, lo dejó en el asiento, y rápido se fue a la cabina colocándose el micrófono.

- Bien, repito que tenemos prisa.- mencionó Robin, cuando Terra se puso el casco y encendió la moto.

Todos se subieron (excepción de Aqualad que entró al agua) al submarino colocándose el micrófono y comunicador, Speedy ocupando el lugar de Starfire, al poco rato se familiarizó con los botones y radar. Aqualad se puso un comunicador telepático e indicaba que lo siguieran a cada rato. Pidiendo ayuda a los delfines y pescados que se colocaban alrededor de la nave marina para despistar un poco la presencia de la ya mencionada.

- _"El recorrido tardará como 2 horas"_.- dijo Aqualad

- "De acuerdo...presten atención a todo momento...Terra, ¿cómo vas allá arriba?"- preguntó Robin oprimiendo un botón para escuchar la conversación de la rubia.

- "_Todo en perfección, no hay nada al horizonte, y por cierto, tu moto es divertida." _ - mencionó Terra y Robin se quejó...

- "No es momento"- dijo Cyborg.

Bueno, a decir verdad es que al principio la presión de todos era muy presenciable, el silencio se alargó demasiado...nadie hablaba, en cambio Chico Bestia optaba por comer unas papas fritas y una lata de refresco sabor limón...era el único sonido en el submarino, y siguiendo poco a poco a Aqualad. Una hora y unos quedaron al mando, mientras que el líder descansaba un poco. Speedy no detectaba nada en el radar, Raven meditaba en silencio, Cyborg conducía, Terra comunicando el camino por el que iban, Chico Bestia comiendo...en pocas palabras: ¡¡¡aburridísimo!!!

Robin tuvo un sueño demasiado extraño para los 15 minutos que se durmió en la cabina, soñó que encontrando a Starfire, ésta se iba a los brazos de Aqualad y se daban un beso en los labios mientras que él gritaba a todo pulmón que la amaba, Starfire lo miró a ver y sacaba una daga y se acercó a tal velocidad que no lo pudo notar y se la enterraba en el estómago. Aqualad se le acercó diciéndole: "te dije que no ibas a recibir una bienvenida". Sintiendo cómo moría a cada segundo, como si cayera a un gran precipicio, sin que nadie lo ayudara, tratando de sacar sus cosas, pero era inútil, no podía moverse...sentía el peso de su cuerpo y sus pies no se colocaban en donde él quería...se vio a si mismo tirado en el suelo oscuro, sólo viendo su antifaz blanco que era lo único que podía ver...Después de eso despertó con sudor en la frente.

- ¿Mal sueño?- preguntó Speedy que estaba a su izquierda y se asustó al ver a su amigo en ese estado.

- Sí...horrible.- dijo Robin mirando con reproche a quien Cyborg iba siguiendo.

- ¿Quieres hablar?- preguntó Raven

- No...no tiene importancia.- dijo Robin tomándose la frente y cerrando un poco los párpados "fue una pesadilla" pensó.

Al poco rato, siempre iban mirando el reloj, pero de imprevisto se escuchó la voz de Aqualad.

- "_Nos acercamos al enemigo, prepárense_."- dijo Aqualad adelantándose un poco.

- "_A sus puestos, Terra, ¿qué hay arriba?_"- preguntó Robin.

- "Puedo ver tierra, creo que es la isla, sin embargo aún estoy lejos y no puedo ver personas."- dijo Terra

- "_Apresúrate con la palanca negra que está en su pie izquierdo_."- dijo Robin y Terra hizo lo que le ordenaron.

Terra se apresuró a tal velocidad que apenas podía conducir la moto, dejó de oprimir la palanca y volvió normal...en efecto sirvió para algo, se acercó más a la isla y observó un palacio en medio de ésta y había mujeres de vestimenta antigua. Con la boca abierta detuvo la moto en forma horizontal y comenzó a comunicar...

- "La isla está enfrente de mi..."- dijo Terra.

-_ "Ve a las coordenadas 34° NE y 10°."_- se escuchó la voz de Aqualad y al poco rato Terra se encontraba en las coordenadas indicadas, aunque tuvo ligeros problemas, por que intentaba no ser vista por las mujeres de la ciudad.

- (Hemos llegado).- pensó Robin sin evitar sacar una sonrisa de gusto.

- "Ya estoy Aqualad, ¿qué sigue?"- dijo Terra.

- Enseguida voy.- dijo Aqualad

Terra quedó en las coordenadas mencionadas y se quedó un rato esperando a que Aqualad llegara. Llegó el chico a su derecha y se escondía entre las rocas.

- ¿Ahora qué?- preguntó Terra viendo un lado a otro para no ser observada, sin quitarse el casco.

- Ve al norte y encontrarás como una especie de cubículo hecho de palos de bambú, entra con cuidado y verás un sistema con tecnología avanzada y busca los motores relacionados con el mar y desconéctalos.- dijo Aqualad rápidamente.

Terra asintió silenciosamente y se quitó el casco poniéndolo en el sillón de la moto y con precaución iba hacia el norte, o hacia el frente que en total era lo mismo ahí. La situación comenzaba a ponerse más misteriosa, no había nada ni nadie por ahí, y eso también era sospechoso, se detuvo y miró atrás: nada. ¡Qué susto! Pensar que había alguien capaz de dejarla noqueada, se puso el micrófono y el comunicador, y encontró el cubículo que era un tanto pequeño. Tanto techo como paredes y puerta echas de madera de bambú (Aqualad tenía razón) pensó Terra y la puerta decía: ALTO VOLTAJE, NO PASAR.

- Voltaje es mi segundo nombre.- dijo en murmuro y abrió la puerta y observó todo tipo de tecnología. Botones sobre todo, que era lo que más le gustaba a Terra y sonrió.

- "Terra."- se escuchó la voz de Speedy.

- "Sh! ¡ya entré!".- dijo Terra cerrando la puerta y viendo a ver si no había nadie, al parecer estaba vacío.

- "De acuerdo, avísanos si apagaste los interruptores"- dijo Speedy y cortó la comunicación.

Comenzando a caminar observando a todos lados, afirmó que estaba sola, un escalofrío pasó por su columna y al cabo de rato prestó atención...caligrafía extraña, etimología sin saber su significado...parecía una especie de "griego". Las letras estaban todas en esa lengua, no sabía qué hacer. Pero algo familiarizado se vino a su mente cuando observó pantallas con la vista a los alrededores de la isla. Se quedó boquiabierta cuando en una pantalla se vio el submarino de los demás y en otra estaba apuntado la roca en donde estaba la moto y estaba la cabeza de Aqualad muy sospechosa. Sin saber si había más cámaras...

- "Aqualad, sumérgete que puedo verte la cara, chicos, ocúltense en otro lugar que algo parece estar apuntándoles"-dijo Terra aclarando su voz y comenzó a ver los botones, los demás hicieron caso, pero los rayos comenzaron a lanzarse a ellos...

- ¿Cuál es el botón?- dijo en voz alta, y oprimió uno. Salió un láser apuntando hacia Aqualad.

- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó Aqualad.

- "Apúrate Terra".- se escuchó la voz de Robin quienes intentaba escapar de la 'paliza' que les estaban tratando de dar.

- Hago mi mejor esfuerzo.- dijo Terra cuando de repente se abrió la puerta con una mujer de cabello negro, al ver a Terra la atacó, sujetándola de la blusa negra con la T amarilla, la lanzó fuera de la cabina.

- ¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó la mujer.

- ¡¡¡Ahora sabrás!!!- dijo Terra apareciendo su silueta amarilla y haciendo levitar unas cuantas rocas, las lanzó y la mujer las esquivó con sus brazaletes. Después de eso, lanzó unas rocas más grandes y le cayó a la mujer en el estómago dejándolo un tanto noqueada.

Terra corrió nuevamente y apretó los botones que se le vinieron a la mente, logró desactivar el que estaba debajo del mar, pero por su torpeza e irresponsable, oprimió un botón amarillo, haciendo que explotara el cubículo en 10 segundos, quitó la mujer como pudo y la cargó, al poco rato explotó el cubículo y se vino un silencio que daba mala espina. La mujer no reaccionaba así que no era de mucho cuidado. Pero los demás sí estaban en un peligro, Aqualad vino siendo capturado por una mujer. Terra fue la segunda y ambos fueron llevados al campo principal. Alessia notó la muchedumbre que se vino al campo. Y observó 2 personas nuevas en el centro.

- Mira Star...tal parece que han capturado a alguien.- dijo Pandora ya que ambas estaban en las afueras de la isla y se escuchó un cuerno de reunión. Star y Pandora llegaron a toda velocidad y observaron a las dos personas.

- Un hombre y una mujer.- dijo una anciana que estaba a la derecha de Pandora.

Viéndolos más de cerca, Starfire comenzó a sospechar de la llegada de esas personas...se le hacían conocidas. Apartó a varias personas y Pandora le siguió el rastro cuando llegaron a la primera fila. Starfire abrió sus ojos de par en par cuando vinieron 5 personas nuevas al campo, un chico de tez verde con las manos atadas, una chica cubierta de una capa azul, un androide, un chico de antifaz con disfraz rojo, con arco y flechas de arma y por último, el chico antifaz con una capa negra y amarilla por un lado y disfraz rojo y verde.

- No puede ser...- murmuró Starfire un tono enfadada.

- ¿Conoces a esas personas?- preguntó Pandora.

- Son las personas de quien te hablé hace un mes.- dijo Star.

- Ah, el grupo con el que estabas unida.- dijo Pandora.

En ese momento apareció la reina de las Amazonas por la puerta y caminando hacia los chicos...Se quedaron de pie y se vinieron uniendo cada vez más, y cada vez más de cuando se acercaba Alessia. Robin se puso al frente del equipo con las manos atadas y levantando una ceja...OK, lo admitía, cometieron uno que otro error, pero sólo para llevarse a Starfire de regreso a donde pertenece.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes para interferir en mi isla?- preguntó Alessia al joven que tenía enfrente.

- Mi nombre es Robin, líder de los Jóvenes Titanes, buscamos a una compañera nuestra extraviada, localizada en estas coordenadas desde hace un mes.- dijo Robin.

- ¿Robin?....ese nombre se me hace muy conocido...dime...¿a quién buscan?- preguntó Alessia.

- Su nombre es Starfire.- dijo Chico Bestia transformándose por unos segundos en la chica Tamarana, y después volviendo a su normalidad.

En ese momento Alessia dirigió una mirada a las que estaban presentes y al chocar con la mirada verde, le indicó que se acercara, Starfire levitó alto y se colocó al lado de Alessia, colocando una mirada de furia. Cruzó los brazos mirando a Robin de manera escalofriante...Dios, por fin la había encontrado: tan ese vestido y todo se veía maravillosa, como estar en un sueño inexplicable.

- ¿Starfire?- preguntó Terra

- Hola.- dijo ésta amable a Terra y Raven, pero a los demás ni los saludó.

- las reglas.- dijo Alessia.

- ¿Reglas? ¿Cuáles reglas?- preguntó Chico Bestia a Cyborg y éste se encogió de hombros.

Starfire tenía la mirada fija en Robin, un mes había pasado y al verlo de esa manera era como si hubiera vuelto a nacer y la alegría se vino en su alma...pero no podía expresarlo tan fácilmente, no delante de las demás amazonas, y si hacía un error, era como suicidarse. Se acercó a Robin y al estar unos segundos frente a él...

- Por lo visto estás bien.- dijo Robin

- Sí, pero ¿qué haces tú aquí?- dijo Star fríamente.

- ¿Cómo que qué hago? ¡¡¡Si vine por ti!!!- dijo Robin un tanto desesperado, cuando una guardia amazona lo tomó por el hombro impidiendo el paso.

- Yo no me quiero ir Robin...- dijo Star dando la espalda.

- "Ahora".- dijo Alessia asintiendo a la joven mientras que Pandora aún no podía explicarse lo que estaba pasando.

Tanto como Raven y Terra, no estaban con las manos enlazadas por cuerdas, pero Aqualad, Chico Bestia, Cyborg, Speedy y Robin sí lo estaban. Los demás se miraban sin saber qué decir o comentar. Star se acercó a Robin, cada vez más y más, tomó su rostro y le dio un beso en la mejilla derecha con mirada fría. Robin se puso un tanto rojo por lo que Star estaba haciendo. ¿Qué pasa?. Se preguntaban todos.

- Para ser más clara, Starfire, amazona de ésta isla, acaba de dar el beso de la muerte a su amado.- dijo Alessia en voz alta cuando a todos les pasó un rayo por la cabeza.

- ¿A su...amado?- preguntó Chico Bestia.

- ¿Quiere decir que Starfire...ha gustado siempre de...- Cyborg interrumpido.

- ...de Robin.- dijeron Speedy y Aqualad al mismo tiempo.

- ¿El beso de la muerte?- preguntó Raven a Alessia

- El beso de la muerte es una promesa, de que si él no lucha contra ella, ella lo perseguirá hasta matarlo.- explicó Alessia nuevamente.

- ¿Por qué me quieres matar?- preguntó Robin a Star que no paraba de dirigirle miradas de muerte a todo momento.

- La respuesta está frente a ti.- dijo Terra captando lo que todo quería decir, Raven miró a Terra y se encogió de hombros y puso mirada confusa.

Continuar


	8. Deseos y Verdades

Capítulo 8: Deseos y verdades.

Después de la respuesta de la principal, todos quedaron sorprendidos ante el comentario de la rubia. Tal vez ella comprendía mejor la situación, pero Raven seguía tranquila e encogida en hombros sin saber qué decir o qué hacer, siquiera se molestó en quitarles a las guardias que los venían siguiendo detrás durante el camino al campo. Pandora se acercó y se puso a un lado de Starfire mirando después a Robin, un rubor rojo se vino a las mejillas de Pandora, pero no de agrado ni simpatía, sino de vergüenza y desaprobación "No puedo creer que éste tipo sea el tal Robin amado de Star" pensaba. Alessia se colocó frente a las chicas y ordenó a Raven y a Terra colocarse detrás de ellas.

- Bien...se ven un poco cansados del viaje, sé que todas ustedes (dijo alzando la voz para que todas en la isla escucharan) quieren que saquemos a estos chicos inmediatamente de la isla, y eso es lo que haremos.- dijo Alessia tronando los dedos cuando una guardia puso una mano en el hombro de Robin para llevarlo cuando éste, rudamente la quitó de un jalón.

- Espera Alessia.- dijo Starfire mirando a los chicos quienes tenían un signo de interrogación arriba de la cabeza (Chico Bestia con 3)

- ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Alessia.

- Me gustaría enfrentarme a Robin lo más pronto posible, quiero ver si mis técnicas han funcionado.- dijo Starfire cambiando su mirada por una retadora hacia el líder de los titanes.

- "Ésa no puede ser _mi _Starfire...¿qué le han hecho a la Starfire dulce y comprensiva?"- pensó Robin con ojos tristes.

- Eso es algo que no puedo permitir Starfire, cuando un hombre invade nuestro territorio, es una regla sacarlos inmediatamente de la isla.- dijo Alessia

- Pero las reglas también dicen que si una amazona reta a una batalla a la persona quien ella elija, es permisible siempre y cuando, esté dispuesto a luchar.- dijo Starfire señalando a Robin y éste quedó impresionado.

-..........odio que tengas razón.- murmuró Alessia dando la mirada ahora a Robin.

- ¿Dispuesto a tomar una pelea con ésta chica quien te ha retado?- preguntó Alessia.

Robin quedó totalmente en su punto débil. Siempre que había un reto, él lo tenía que tomar, sea cual sea el resultado, a pesar de estar muy sacado de quicio, admitió que Starfire quería que estuviera más tiempo con él, ¿será cierto? bueno, en ese caso, entonces ¿por qué lo retó? ¿por qué tenía que darle un motivo para que se quedara ahí con ella?. Ni hablar, Robin asintió silenciosamente y no paraba de mirar a la alienígena.

Starfire sabía perfectamente que Robin no se iría a menos que se tratara de algo demasiado importante como una pelea entre ellos. Adivinó que tal vez él pensaría que ella fuera una chica ruda y tal vez él piense que quiere estar con él más tiempo. Lo admitía en el fondo de su ser.

- "Donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan".- pensó Alessia mirando a la tamarana quien seguía de brazos cruzados mirando al líder.

- DIME TUS MOTIVOS.- gritó Robin quien estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre la chica, seguido de que una guardia le tomó el hombro para impedirlo...Starfire levito un poco, y después miró a la reina

- De acuerdo, hoy se quedarán a descansar en el palacio, con límites claras de que no pueden pasear por los alrededores en la noche, después de mañana, no estarán otra vez aquí.- dijo Alessia retirándose y a los chicos, quienes estaban sujetados por cuerdas, comenzaban a retirarse, cuando las guardias amenazaban con su mirada. Starfire miró una vez más al líder y después se fue con Pandora. Unas guardias llevaron amablemente a Raven y a Terra a entrar al palacio y se perdieron de vista.

Robin quedó algo destrozado, la guardia que estaba detrás de él lo sujetó con fuerza diciéndole "camina" y los fueron llevando poco a poco, Robin no podía dejar de mirar a Starfire, la vdd es que, admitía demasiado el quererla, ¿por qué? ¿por qué? ¿por qué? se preguntaba, ella no lo miraba como casualmente hacía hacerlo, por lo menos, cuando alguien se retiraba, recibía una mirada comprensiva o amenazante, pero ni una ni otra aparecía, ya que ella no lo ó a enfadarse, ya que la guardia comenzaba a empujarlo y él sentía que tarde o temprano, saldría golpeando a la guardia, Cyborg le lanzó una mirada severa, estaba delante de él y escuchaba los gemidos de desacuerdo del titán, pero al ver al androide se quedó pensativo.

- "Es cierto...no puedo hacerlo o si no, nos sacarán..."- dijo Robin en pensamientos.

El quinteto de chicos, fue llegado al destino, un cuarto grande, aislado, con paredes de hierro y metal, al igual que frío y duro...había una chimenea a lo lejos, estaba prendida, los soltaron a todos y había una mesa con comida y había 2 literas y una cama individual, Chico Bestia fue el primero en entrar y se tomaba un hombro ya que sentía dolor, Robin pensó que se debía por la presión de la guardia morena, pero después de que él fuera el último, notaron que la puerta se cerraba con llave, la puerta sólo traía una abertura para ver quien llegaba o quien pasaba por ahí y también estaba hecha de metal. Tanto Chico Bestia, como Cyborg, Speedy y Aqualad miraron al líder quien estaba con ojos tristes, pero decididos a la pelea de mañana. Tenía que estar listo, caminó hacia el centro del salón y Chico Bestia se le acercó.

- Viejo, ¿estás bien?- preguntó.

- Sí.- dijo Robin con una voz totalmente fría, tanto como para que Chico Bestia se colocara detrás de Cyborg.

- "defiéndeme"- dijo ligeramente, pero Cyborg lo tomó y lo tiró al suelo, el chico verde se sobaba la cabeza.

- Creo que te llevaste una sorpresa, digamos.- dijo Cyborg.

- Ya lo creo.- respondió el líder.

- Lo lamento, no pude notar muy bien que Starfire había cambiado en esos tipos de modales, no sé cómo no me di cuenta de eso antes.- dijo Aqualad.

- ¿No te diste cuenta?- preguntó Speedy.

- Bueno, me refiero a que no la vi así el día anterior. Es extraño, es como si de un día para otro la volvieran cruel y fría, o tal vez sólo así por ver a Robin.- opinó Aqualad

Hubo un momento de silencio cuando el chico Bestia y Cyborg fueron hacia la mesa de comida, pero no estaban seguros de que si la comida tuviera algo de suero medicinal, pero al probar el primer bocado y no ver ninguna reacción por parte de ambos, comieron lo demás, o más bien, lo devoraron como animales. Claro que dejando comida a los otros, Aqualad se les acercó y Speedy se acercó a Robin, le tomó un hombro.

- Robin, comprendo que esto de, de lo de Starfire te dejó sorprendido y sacado de quicio, pero no debes preocuparte tanto.- dijo Speedy.

- Es que no lo comprendo, mi Starfire....no es así de fría...así no es la Star que yo conozco.- dijo Robin cerrando los ojos.

- Me da mala espina la tal Alessia, pienso que ella tiene algo que ver con las reacciones nuevas de tu Starfire.- dijo Speedy y Robin abrió los ojos de par en par.

- ..........-

- Robin, todos sabemos de tus sentimientos hacia ella...sabemos que ella es, el ser especial para ti, pero no debes pensar tanto en las reacciones de ella, ya que, mañana te le enfrentarás, preocúpate en ¿qué harás?- dijo Speedy retirándose.

- "Speedy, ¡cuánta razón tienes!....pero....yo...no puedo....no puedo enfrentarla...ella...yo....yo....la quiero demasiado...también me pregunto muchas veces en qué haré mañana, pero no puedo saberlo por que aún no llega...Starfire...se ve tan si nunca hubiera visto a una mujer en la vida...Deseo mucho el abrazarla...lo deseo....lo deseo..."- pensó Robin

_"Cierren las puertas ya, mi mundo hay qué borrar, pónganme rejas, apaguen la luz, pueden matarme aquí...ríanse más de mí, oigan mis quejas, en la oscuridad, yo no soy importante poco cuenta, si vivo o no, no hay nada adelante, ni estrellas ni sol. Quítenme todo amor, los hijos del mundo, jamás solos van, sé que voy a encontrar, muy pronto la paz, y mi propia tierra voy a cultivar."_

Hay qué mal le va a él, la buena suerte se le fue, aislado solo y triste está, extraña su felicidad...por mucho que practique, por mucho que piense en lo que hace, él sabe perfectamente que el amar a Starfire no es un pecado, pero...él no entendía...Llegando a la conclusión de que mañana a primera hora pelearía con ella, pensó en cómo terminaría la lucha, ¿él ganaría? ¿o ella ganaría? ¿qué pasará si ninguno gana? ¿tendrá una segunda oportunidad? Pero de algo muy seguro sí estaba, por mucho que todo salga bien o mal...él tendría que decirle sus sentimientos, si ella gana y lo tiene que matar, antes le dirá, que la ama.

Starfire llegó a su habitación, encontrándose con Raven y con Terra, no se habían cambiado de ropa, seguían con la de los Titanes, pero a ella le dio igual si se cambiaban o no, fríamente llegó hacia su alcoba y se puso boca arriba unos momentos cuando sintió que alguien la jalaba, ella levito para no caer al suelo y observó que Terra fue la culpable...

- ¿Qué?- dijo Starfire con sinceridad.

- Nada...es sólo que...¿qué rayos te ha pasado?- preguntó Terra.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó nuevamente Starfire pero sin saber lo que decían sus amigas.

- Tú no eres así, ¿quién eres tú y qué hiciste con la Star cariñosa y tierna?- preguntó Raven quitándose la capucha.

- Soy la misma de siempre, sólo que cambié un poco, cambié lo que tenía que cambiar, eso es todo.- dijo Starfire.

- Eso no es cierto, tú nunca fuiste mala, ni cruel, ni fría...¿por qué cuando viste a Robin cambiaste tu actitud? ¿o crees que no nos dimos cuenta?- preguntó Terra enfadada.

- Él tiene la culpa, Raven, te dije perfectamente que no lo quería ver, pero veo que me has traicionado: mala amiga.- dijo Starfire gritando.

- Eso no es cierto, yo no te traicioné...- dijo Raven cuando su cabello se levito un poco pero se calmó.

- Y estoy conforme con Raven, ella no quería decirnos nada, pero Robin la obligó a hablar....Star, no te ciegues por lo que dice Alessia.- dijo Terra.

- ¿Tú qué sabes de lo que me ha dicho o no?-

- Ella es la principal sospechosa en cuanto a tu actitud...al principio tú y Robin eran inseparables, y ahora no lo quieres ver ni en pintura desde que te perdiste.- dijo Raven.

- Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que Alessia me dijo...me dijo que los hombres no sirven de nada....- dijo Starfire.

- ¿Desde cuando tienes esa idea en la cabeza? ¿Desde que conociste a Alessia?- preguntó Terra levantando una ceja.

- Eso lo sabía desde mucho antes.- mintió Starfire.

- No es verdad Starfire, de haberlo sabido antes, Una: te hubieras regresado a tu planeta, Dos: no hablarías ni con Cyborg, Chico Bestia o Robin.- dijo Raven.

- .............ay, ustedes no entienden nada......- dijo Starfire.

- Si nos lo dijeras, sabríamos lo que intentas decir.- dijo Raven.

- Por favor...- dijo Terra.

- Ustedes saben que yo a Robin lo amo demasiado...y a pesar de que yo sé que él también me quiere, no es capaz de decirme sus sentimientos, entonces por lo tanto ya no sé si me quiere igual...muchas cosas han pasado y ahora que vine a la isla, me di cuenta de que Alessia tiene razón, si tanto Robin me quiere ¿por qué no me lo dice?-

- Los hombres son unos idiotas.- dijo Terra.

- ¡¡¡VEN LO QUE INTENTO DECIR!!!- estalló Starfire.

- Pero no se refiere a que tooooooooodos son iguales....además, no confundas el "querer" con "amar", el amar y el querer no es igual...- dijo Raven.

- Es cierto Star...Robin ha sufrido mucho este mes desde que el monstruo te trajo aquí, hablé con él y pues...me confesó de sus sentimientos hacia ti, pero también hay que tener en cuenta que no es muy fácil el confesarlo, platiqué con él como una hora para convencerlo de que te amaba....y Robin: te ama.- dijo Terra

Starfire abrió los ojos de par en par y lágrimas comenzaron a bajar...

- ¿Ahora te das cuenta?- preguntó Raven.

- No es cierto....Robin no me quiere, nunca me lo dijo...Alessia es la que tiene razón....- dijo Starfire.

Terra le dio una bofetada a Starfire...

- Tonta, discúlpame, pero no te ciegues por lo que dijo Alessia, ella no es perfecta, y me imagino que dice esas cosas a todas las amazonas para olvidarse de sus amados, cosa que es imposible.- dijo Terra.

- Amigas...lo siento, pero...yo no puedo amar a Robin, estando en la isla, no debo, no puedo...- dijo Starfire.

- ¿Pero entonces, qué haces con el sentimiento que tienes aquí?- dijo Raven señalando el corazón.

Nuevamente, un rayo pasó por el cerebro de Starfire....es cierto, ella no podía deshacerse del amor que tiene hacia Robin como un pedazo de papel, ella lo amaba...¡tonta! ¡eso era lo que es! ¡una tonta! ¿cómo no se dio cuenta de que Raven y Terra tenían razón? o tal vez, ¿acaso ella no quería entender? No lo podía soportar más, rompió en llanto...

- Lo siento, tengo que pensar muchas cosas.- dijo esto, y se fue volando a toda prisa de la habitación...

- ¿Star?- murmuró Terra.

- Déjala que llore, tiene que darse cuenta de que se equivocó...- dijo Raven.

- Pero, Rob--

- Robin tendrá que decirlo por su propia boca...Starfire estará satisfecha por eso.- dijo Raven.

- Tienes razón. Me parte el alma que ellos no pueden decirse lo mucho que se quieren.-

- Pero no es de nuestro asunto.- dijo Raven.

Starfire voló hacía el mar de la isla, donde normalmente muchas la veían ahí, y ella escapaba de las preguntas del por qué lloraba o del por qué se sentía mal, Pandora no estaba por ahí, pero necesitaba aclarar sus sentimientos, lo que sentía por Robin, tal como Raven dijo "no confundas el querer con amar, el amar y el querer no es igual"...¿a qué se refiere?....tal vez por que el amar es sufrir y el querer es gozar, pero....no está del todo claro...necesitaba una respuesta concreta, una respuesta inmediata...la idea se le vino a la mente: Alessia. Ella, ella tenía que aclararle unas cosas, ¿por qué le vino envenenando la mente de que Robin y ella no se querían? ¿qué es lo que a ella le da el poder de decidir quién se quiere o no, es mas, quién le dice a ella eso?

Apresuradamente corrió, y después voló hacia la habitación correspondiente de Alessia, sigilosamente, dejó de volar ya que empezó a escuchar voces, una era de Alessia pero la otra parecía una voz masculina, ¿habría liberado a Robin o a cualquiera de los que encarcelaron para hablar con ella? El corazón comenzó a palpitarle demasiado cuando puso su oreja en la puerta y escuchó una voz muy reconocida, era...era...era: Slade. No podía ser otro más que ó a sentirse pesada, con querer descubrir si era o no en persona, pero después descubrió que la voz se escuchaba lejana así que pensó que Alessia debía de tener una pantalla con comunicador en imágenes y escuchó algo que la dejó sacada de quicio...

- ¿Acaso mi aprendiz llegó a tu isla tan pronto?- preguntó Slade.

- Sí, ¿qué hace él aquí? No quiero que Starfire sufra y no quiero seguir con esta farsa.- dijo Alessia.

- Ten cuidado con lo que dices, ya sabes lo que puede pasar.-

- No me lo repitas, ¿qué rayos quieres?- dijo Alessia.

- Paciencia...eres igual que Robin, querer saber todo de inmediato, un vicio común en los jóvenes de ahora.- dijo Slade.

- Yo no soy una niña, comprendo perfectamente que quieres algo, y dímelo de una vez.- dijo Alessia.

- Sólo quiero decirte que hagas algo para que Robin pierda y que Starfire lo mate.-

(Starfire quien estaba del otro lado de la puerta, se tapó la boca asustada, ella había sido un señuelo para que Robin viniera a rescatarla, y para que ella misma lo matara y así lavarse él las manos de lo sucedido, ahora lo comprendía todo, se sentía estúpida)

- No lo creo así, si Starfire lo vence, no lo matará, te eso estoy segura, muchas de las nuestras se suicidan por no matar a su amado y estoy segura de que ella es una de esas chicas, no quiero que eso suceda.- dijo Alessia histérica.

- Y es por eso que debes hacer algo, algo para que lo mate, tal vez presencie la pelea en persona...ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.- dijo Slade cortando la comunicación.

- No....Slade....no estaré aquí para seguir tus insultos y órdenes.- dijo Alessia aunque la comunicación se cortó, cayó sobre sus silla dando un suspiro largo "¿qué es lo que voy a hacer?"

Starfire cayó al suelo y después se levantó con pesadez regresando a su habitación como pudo, no tenía un pensamiento feliz para poder volar y regresar de esa manera, sólo la idea de que se sentía como una muñeca de trapo después de oír a Alessia y a Slade...y en algo comprendió, Slade trataba a su antojo a Alessia para el bien de su pueblo, no la culpaba, pero, ¿por qué a ella? Después se detuvo en seco...

- "por que soy la persona quien más quiere Robin, y por eso, nos destrozaríamos el uno al otro a las leyes de la tribu...mordimos el anzuelo una vez más...Robin...Robin....¡¡tenía que saberlo!!, pero ¿cómo? si el lugar está protegido, y no había manera de entrar...tal vez Raven...."- pensó y comenzó a andar más rápido.

"Ahora te comprendo...y de verdad lamento haberte visto de esa manera y de cómo te traté, lo siento, no quise hacerlo, por mucho que te veía así, en parte estaba feliz de verte...de saber que aún eres un verdadero líder mostrando gran altura moral, no dejarías que ningún titán pasara por eso por sentirse, culpable o algo por el estilo".

FIN DEL 8VO CAPÍTULO

NOTAS: perdón, sé que es algo pequeño, prometo que el otro capítulo que viene, será más largo...por favor, dejen comentarios.

Atte. Lady of Darkness


	9. Ready Set Go!

Capítulo 9: Ready?...set?...go!!!

Starfire corrió alrededor de 30 minutos, en lo que se ve una imagen de Robin luchando con nadie, sólo practicaba unas patadas, cuando Speedy le había lanzado una flecha de hielo y congeló su pierna derecha, se miraron y sonrieron cuando comenzó a ayudarle con el entrenamiento...Starfire llegó hacia su habitación y observó a Terra de un lado y a Raven del otro, al ver a la tamarana con respiración cortada, Terra llegó y le sostuvo de un brazo.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó la rubia.

- Yo....y....(respira profundo) tengo que decirles algo....(comienza nuevamente sin poder hablar).- dijo Starfire

- Siéntate.- dijo Raven cuando Terra le ayudó a Starfire a sentarse en el borde de su respectiva cama.

Después de un minuto, Terra y Raven comenzaban a sentirse incómodas cuando Starfire se calmó, pero traía la mirada perdida.

- Escuché una conversación entre Alessia y Slade.- dijo Starfire.

- ¿Slade?- preguntó Raven levantando una ceja.

- ¿Qué hace Slade en esto?- preguntó Terra.

- No lo sé, pero escuché la conversación...Slade planeó todo esto para que yo matara a Robin, Alessia me ha estado diciendo mentiras por que Slade la obliga, o sino, algo malo sucederá con el pueblo amazona.- dijo Starfire.

- ¿Entonces quieres decir que....esto era un plan de Slade?- preguntó Terra.

- Por favor, ¿no la acabas de oír?- preguntó Raven con sarcasmo a la rubia y ésta se molestó un poco.

- Amigas, no sé, me siento avergonzada, de verdad lo lamento.- dijo Starfire cerrando sus ojos.

- No hay nada qué perdonar, pero mi pregunta es ¿mañana te enfrentarás a Robin?- preguntó Raven.

- Tengo que hacerlo aunque no me guste bien....pero, yo sé que Robin nunca me enfrentará....- dijo Starfire algo preocupada.

- ¿No hay algo que podamos hacer?- preguntó Terra.

- Tal vez si pudiéramos ir a donde están y decirles la verdad--- Raven interrumpida.

- No se pueden acercar a donde están, el lugar está protegido por guardias y además hay cámaras por los alrededores, si las ven luchando unas contra otras, serán ustedes las perjudicadas.- dijo Starfire.

- ¿Entonces no hay manera?- dijo Terra.

- Tiene que haber una Star....piensa.- dijo Raven

Starfire quedó muda por unos segundos pensando en la manera posible por hacer que Robin y ella no lucharan....o tal vez, deberían luchar....¡un segundo!...si ellos mañana luchan....¡sí! es posible...

- Sí hay una manera.- dijo Starfire algo emocionada y por primera vez olvidándose de los modales amazonas ya que sonrió como de costumbre.

- Dinos.- dijo Raven seca.

- Aún soy una amazona, dejaré de serlo siempre y cuando Robin se enfrente a mi mañana y me venza...es la única manera de irme de aquí...- dijo Starfire.

- No comprendo lo que dices.- dijo Terra.

- Las leyes de las amazonas, dice perfectamente que si el amado vence a la amazona, ella tiene que irse como su prometida, es la ley, por lo tanto me favorecerá y podré regresarme con ustedes...- dijo Starfire.

- Sin embargo, Robin no quiere hacerte daño.- dijo Raven.

- ¿Crees que alcanzaríamos mañana a primera hora decirle?- preguntó Terra.

- No lo creo, será lo mismo.- dijo Starfire.

- Yo podría decirle, siempre y cuando no oculte sus emociones como un cauteloso....así que, Robin te vencerá, ¿y qué pasa después?- preguntó Raven.

- Alessia no podrá negarse en que me tengo que ir, como dije: es la ley.- sonrió Starfire como la tamarana que Raven y Terra conocieron.

Robin dio una patada al aire esquivando los láser de Cyborg, esquivó con otro salto al gorila que estaba dispuesto a detenerlo, Speedy lanzó flechas de fuego, que al instante se quitaban, Robin lanzó su boomerang y todos quedaron al suelo dando un suspiro y un gemido de desaprobación.

- Viejo, va mejorando cada vez más.- dijo Chico Bestia a Cyborg.

- Sí, lo noté también.- dijo el androide levantándose.

- ¿Listo para mañana?- preguntó Speedy.

- Yo....no lo sé....no me quiero enfrentar a Starfire....- dijo Robin entrecerrando los ojos de tristeza.

- Viejo, no te desanimes, si ganas, tal vez no resulte ser tan mal como parece.- dijo Chico Bestia.

- ¿Qué pasará si salgo derrotado?- preguntó Robin a Speedy.

- Ellas dijeron que, Star te mataría con sus propias manos.- dijo Aqualad, entrando a la conversación sosteniendo un vaso de agua.

- ¿Y qué pasa si gano?- preguntó Robin.

- No lo sabemos, supongo que esto es un juego de que si ganas o pierdes: te matan.- dijo el Chico Bestia sonriendo cuando Cyborg le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

- ¬¬ no es el momento.- dijo Cyborg

- ¿Entonces qué hago?- dijo Robin preocupado.

- Primero duerme, ya que tienes un gran día mañana....- dijo Aqualad

- Supongo que tienen razón, iré a dormir.- dijo Robin acercándose a la cama individual y se acostó de un salto y se colocó boca arriba, colocando sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza y cerró sus ojos pero no dormía.

- Hagamos lo mismo.- dijo el chico Bestia y se apresuró a ponerse arriba de una litera, y Cyborg tomó la cama de abajo.

Speedy durmió arriba en la otra litera donde Aqualad se acomodó debajo de la otra así, en unos minutos, conciliaron el sueño, según Robin, él no podía dormir, no podía hacerlo ya que en su mente habitaba la hermosa tamarana quien le había robado el corazón desde hace mucho tiempo...estaba decidido en decirle sus sentimientos antes de morir, y estaba preparado: no tenía miedo alguno, no lo sentía, sólo tenía un gran sentimiento de cariño tierno, con el deseo de abrazarla, con poder besarla y acariciarla....

- "Star......Kory".- pensó el joven maravilla, nombrando el nombre verdadero de la tamarana. --"Kory es hermoso, ¿por qué no la llamo así?"- se preguntó sin poder evitar en dar una sonrisita.

Se dio cuenta de que la alarma de su reloj sonaba, eran las 2:00 de la mañana y aún no podía dormir...sólo se dio la vuelta y después de eso, comenzó a sentirse pesado, cansado.....tuvo un sueño extraño: soñó que estaba luchando con Starfire y que su cuerpo no reaccionaba, como si una fuerza magnética impidiera el avanzar y no dañar a la chica, pero después de que no reaccionaban sus piernas, lanzó un puño hacia el estómago de la tamarana, y la dejó en el suelo con sangre en la boca, la tomó en brazos y ella le acariciaba la mejilla...parecía tan real, la chica le tomó la nuca y lo atrajo hacia su cabeza para dar un largo beso en los labios, después de dar el beso, sintió un cuchillo clavarse en la espalda de él...Starfire ahora traía una mirada fría, y una sonrisa malévola....después de que cayó Robin al suelo..........Se levantó precipitadamente, traía la frente sudada en frío...

- " Fue una pesadilla ".- pensó Robin.

Miró su reloj...2:35 A.M. parece ser que sólo durmió 35 minutos y pareciera que había dormido alrededor de 4 horas seguidas, pero no fue así...Al igual que en el palacio de la amazonas, una chica pelirroja no podía dormir, estaba de costado y casi acostada boca abajo con los brazos cruzados, y en medio de estos, había colocado su cabeza. Starfire no podía dormir, seguía pensando en él...¿qué estará haciendo ahora? ¿estará pensando en ella? ¿estará dormido? No podía descifrarlo ya que decidía auto compadecerse por un momento, no quería que ese sentimiento mañana se fuera a presenciar, así que había llorado alrededor de una hora, bueno, no está tan mal...se cansó después y consiguió dormir.

Hora 6:00 AM y era la hora de comenzar la organización de la pelea matutina...Pandora dejó un vestuario en la cama de Starfire en lo que Raven y Terra le seguían a Pandora para ir a desayunar...Starfire quedó pensativa unos momentos y observó el vestuario, después se fue a cambiar, era un conjunto de lucha por lo visto, uno muy bonito.

Era un toque estilo chino, y el otro algo españolado, la blusa era de manga larga, pero era cómoda, no daba calor, y era un tono aqua muy lindo, pegado al cuepo, de botones chinos negros, las mangas eran aguadas y en los puñales tenían un hilo negro muy lindo. Y el pantalón era también chino, color blanco al igual que los zapatos eran chinos y negros. Se hizo una coleta alta con una liga que quien sabe donde la encontró pero se la colocó al igual que se puso un listón negro que venía con el vestuario. Realmente le favorecía mucho ese vestuario, se miró al espejo y quedó fascinada con el resultado y se acercó hacia las puertas rezando e implorando por que todo salga bien.

Salió y observó que Raven y Terra estaban ahí afuera, Raven traía en manos una bolsa y Starfire observó que estaba la ropa lila de los titanes que siempre usaba, también estaba el vestido blanco, al igual que la coronilla y los zapatos...

- Tu amiga dijo que Alessia te lo daba.- dijo Raven.

Starfire sonrió pero a la derecha del pasillo apareció Alessia con su peculiar vestido blanco y al ver a la tamarana sonrió, le dio un abrazo que duró 3 segundos y después volvió a ponerse de pie.

- Que tengas suerte.- dijo Alessia retirándose.

- ¿Raven? ¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer vdd?- dijo Star en murmuro.

- Sí, no te apures, nos adelantaremos.- dijo Raven diciendo "Azarath Mentrion Zinthos" levitándose y llevando consigo a la rubia.

- "espero que Robin no se arrepienta".- pensó la tamarana caminando nuevamente sin un pensamiento feliz, y se perdió de vista cuando bajaba las escaleras para dirigirse al patio.

Robin, Cyborg, Chico Bestia, Speedy y Aqualad, fueron despertados por un balde de agua fría, a todos, Chico Bestia se sobaba un ojo dando un bostezo, Cyborg sólo se quejaba por sus circuitos, Speedy y Aqualad se acercaron a Robin quien se aseguraba de tener todo para estar preparado a la batalla...Speedy dio la mano a Robin y éste la aceptó.

- Suerte.- dijo Speedy.

- Gracias.- fue la respuesta del líder cuando todos por obligación fueron llevados al patio central.

Caminando hacia el destino, Robin comenzó a sentirse un tanto mareado, pero entendía perfectamente que tenía que estar con Starfire, y pensó claramente en los sentimientos, ¿cómo se los diría? ¿hincado? ¿tomándole la mano? ¿tirado al suelo en lo que Star tenía en sus manos una navaja o un cuchillo? ¿qué tal si era una pistola? ¡¡¡Qué rayos!!! Sabía perfectamente bien que Starfire no lo podía matar, y si no lo hacía, él estaba decidido a raptarla para llevarla nuevamente a la Torre. ¿Estará bien la ciudad ahora que estaban ausentes los titanes? Bueno, en dado caso, Rayo y Trueno los ayudarían...no era momento de estar pensando en tontería y media.

Llegaron al patio central en donde habían encontrado a Starfire, y ahí ella se encontraba ella, Robin abrió los ojos de par en par al ver a la tamarana tan hermosa y vestida de esa manera...Starfire traía nuevamente su mirada fría y severa, ella sentía por dentro que gritaba a todo pulmón, pero ella entendía también que debería de actuar para hacer que todo fuera lo normal posible...

- "Kory....no permitiré que sigas aqu".- pensó Robin.

- "Por favor, derrótame".- pensaba la tamarana en lo que se observaban uno al otro y las demás mujeres se reunían en círculo cuando Alessia apareció del otro lado.

- Fieles amazonas de la isla misma...nos reunimos esta mañana por lo sucedido de ayer en la tarde, por petición de la tamarana: Starfire, ahora veremos si estos jóvenes, merecen vivir o morir. ¡¡¡Alístense de inmediato!!!- dijo Alessia.

Una guardia llevó a Robin empujándolo por la espalda y éste se quejó, pero después miró a Starfire y ésta puso sus manos juntas y una de sus piernas estaba un poco adelante y sólo poniendo la punta de su pie en el suelo, el otro estaba ligeramente inclinado, y la planta estaba puesta en el suelo, como una señal de saludo, Robin se puso en posición. La situación se ponía tensa, Starfire dirigió por el rabillo del ojo a Raven una señal y éstas asintieron. Terra se fue sigilosamente hacia atrás, nadie se dio cuenta ya que todas las amazonas estaban enfocadas a la lucha que iba a presenciarse. Raven llevó sus dedos índice al lado de los ojos y comenzando a concentrarse...

- "Azarath....Mentrion....Zinthos".- pens

- ¿Listos?- dijo Alessia y Starfire se inclinó sin despegar la vista ahora del líder.

Terra había ido por Aqualad, Speedy, Chico Bestia y Cyborg, aunque todavía no daba el golpe a la guardia ya que si no echaría todo a perder...esperaba la señal, se escondió en un arbusto del lugar. Hubo un momento de silencio, incomodando a la pareja...

- ¡¡¡FIGHT!!!- gritó Alessia.

- ".....ZINTHOS".- pensó rápidamente Raven y detuvo a Robin por unos momentos.

Starfire se acercó a Robin y comenzó a darle de golpes y patadas a la vez en que traía el sentimiento de no querer lastimarlo....Robin no comprendía el por qué sus piernas no se movían, recibió un puño en el estómago por parte de Starfire y ésta fingió estar orgullosa de sí misma...Robin intentaba hablar pero no podía, Starfire comenzó a volar y daba sus láser a Robin, Raven dejó de sostenerlo y éste comenzó a correr. Seguido a cada segundo por la amazona, Robin sacó su bo o su palo largo, y comenzó a atacar, sólo para asustar a Starfire, pero ésta lo sostuvo desprevenido, ella dio un giro y tomó el palo como pesas y lo llevó hacia el otro lado y lo soltó, haciendo que Robin cayera al suelo, soltó el palo, ella dio unos movimientos al palo y amenazaba a Robin con la punta de cualquier ángulo. Él retiró el bastón y dio un mortal atrás cuando nuevamente sintió que sus piernas no reaccionaban.

- "¿qué me sucede?".- pensó.

- "_Atácala Robin_".- dijo una voz en su mente cuando él sintió moverse nuevamente y esquivó una bola de energía de Starfire.

- "**Robin....¿por qué no me atacas? ¿acaso no te importo?**"- pensaba la tamarana comenzando a lanzar más bolas de energía y Robin las esquivaba.

- "¿qué dices?"- pensó Robin preguntando a Raven.

- "_Esto es un malentendido Robin, haz caso a lo que te digo, si tú la derrotas, ella regresará a casa con nosotros_".- dijo Raven.

- "pero ¿cómo la puedo derrotar?"-

- "_Eso no importa, ella tiene un plan, en el próximo ataque, golpéala tan duro que parezca el golpe final_".- dijo Raven.

En ese momento, Robin comenzó a observar a Raven y ésta hizo una señal como de orden, y éste se descuidó ya que recibió una bola de energía verde y cayó al suelo, Starfire fue corriendo hacia él y le tomó la espalda, se dio cuenta del error que hizo ya que se percató de ser observada, Starfire lo aventó nuevamente...

- "**ATACA**"- pensó Starfire teniendo un nudo en la garganta.

Robin detuvo la caída pero salió un poco herido con las bolas de energía de Starfire, pensó en que sí eran dolorosas pero no era momento para fijarse en eso ahora...Por un movimiento difícil hizo que Starfire cayera al suelo...

- "_Star...Robin está accediendo a vencerte, hazlo creíble_".- dijo Raven ahora a la tamarana.

- "**de acuerdo**"- pensó la tamarana cuando Robin, le dio un puño en el estómago a ella, ésta cayó al suelo simulando falta de aire.

- "Lo siento".- pensó el joven maravilla a punto de reírse de la actuación.

Starfire se levantó y después de descansar un poco, corrió y lo tomó del cuello, éste la empujó por el pecho y se escabulló por debajo, y dio una patada aventándola a lo lejos, ésta cayó y quedó unos momentos ahí.

- "_no creo que convenza eso a Alessia_".- pensó Raven.

Starfire se levantó pero Robin le lanzó una bomba, claro que la había lanzado un poco más lejos del cuerpo de ella, sólo simularon que le había lanzado un golpe fuerte y bajo, así que ésta voló por los aires, por así decirlo y cayó 2 veces como rebotando y quedó al suelo. Alessia observó y se impactó un poco al igual que las demás amazonas, sí habían logrado convencerlas después de todo, Starfire se levantó y observó su vestimenta totalmente sucia, ella traía una cortada en la mejilla izquierda y se mostraba un poco de sangre, Robin se asustó un poco pero permaneció donde estaba. Alessia quedó sorprendida ante la "batalla" de los jóvenes y la detuvo.

- Hermanas mías, detengo esta pelea por conveniencia, declaro que Starfire, ha sido....derrotada.- dijo Alessia asintiendo y a la vez en que todas daban un sonoroso aplauso en señal de acuerdo.

CONTINUARÁ....

¿Qué sucederá ahora que esta 'batalla simple' ha pasado?

¿Slade estará conforme con la pelea?

Véanlo en el siguiente capítulo.

PD: si quieren un lima-lemon después, díganmelo ok?


	10. Un beso y un ataque

Capítulo 10: Un beso y un ataque.

Las amazonas dieron un sonoroso aplauso en forma de conformidad con lo que su Reina les había indicado. Starfire se levantó sin saber qué mostrar en su rostro¿qué mostraría: felicidad o quedarse muda? No estaba segura del todo, solo respiraba con dificultad mientras que Robin hacía lo mismo. Alessia se acercó a Starfire y le tomó del hombro, impidiendo al joven maravilla observar a la tamarana.

- Felicidades.- dijo Alessia en voz baja sonriendo.

- Pero...perdí...¿por qué felicidades- preguntó Star sin entender.

"Por que sé que tú lo amas"- dijo Alessia en voz aún más baja.

Starfire se quedó en shock al escuchar esas palabras que estuvo a punto de gritar y llorar...se quedó perpleja cuando Alessia dijo sus verdades, pero no sabía ahora por qué dudaba tanto. Es decir¿tendría que decirle todo el mundo para que se convenciera de que los sentimientos hacia Robin eran verdaderos? El acto sorpresivo vino cuando las amazonas comenzaban a acercarse y ofreciendo a Star su antiguo ropaje lila, aunque en otro tono de morado (digamos uno más oscuro) incluyendo la parte del abdomen cubierta por la misma tela. Starfire quedó agradecida y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos traía su traje de Titán.

Obviamente, Robin y los demás no comprendían por qué las amazonas se pusieron en ese 'plan'. Robin estaba tan extrañado que levantó una ceja y observó a Raven y Terra, pero estas se encogieron de hombros sin respuesta a la expresión de el líder. Pero hubo algo que inquieto mucho más al líder...las amazonas abrieron el paso dejándola sola (poco a poco cada amazona empezaron por retirarse platicando, e incluso Pandora se retiró con una sonrisa...

"Adiós Star...estoy segura de que estarás bien con él".- pensó Pandora y se fue.

Alessia abrió paso gustosa y nuevamente Star y Robin se miraron...el shock se vino en Robin cuando observó la sonrisa de ella...era imposible describir lo que sentía: Star había vuelto! La misma Starfire que le había robado el corazón desde que comenzó a llevarse con ella, desde que comenzó a explicarle su mundo para que se sintiera como en casa...había vuelto.

(Por otro lado)

¿Qué crees que pase ahora- preguntó el Chico Bestia a Aqualad en voz baja.

- No lo sé...tal parece que todo esto ya terminó.- dijo Cyborg respondiendo al Chico Bestia.

La situación se vino muy agradable cuando se observó que Starfire corrió hacia donde estaba Robin y entre vuelos y pasos, se balanceó sobre él en un tierno abrazo. Pero ella en su rostro mostraba una felicidad incrédula para los demás. Starfire regresaría a casa, Raven y Terra se acercaron a los demás cuando vieron que las amazonas les soltaban las muñequeras, y al hacerlo los demás se acariciaban las manos.

¡TERRA- dijo el CB animoso cuando recibió un ataque por parte de Raven.

- Te confundiste de chica.- dijo Raven enfadada y Terra ayudó al chico a levantarse (traía ojos en forma de espiral)

- Qué bonita escena.- dijo Cyborg simulando llorar.

- Será mejor que los dejemos solos.- dijo Speedy sonriendo y observando a los demás.

- Buena idea. Tendremos que ir hacia el submarino y lo demás para que podamos irnos lo más pronto posible¿me ayudan- dijo Aqualad y los demás asintieron y se fueron por su lado.

-

Robin aceptó nerviosamente el abrazo que la tamarana le regalaba, ni uno ni otro pensaba separarse ya que sentían que no lo hacían por mucho mucho tiempo. Pero tuvo que haber una desistencia por parte de alguien, y fue Star la que se separó. Fue entonces que se dieron cuenta que estaban solos, siquiera estaba Alessia (nota: no me pregunten ¿por qué parece fantasma? solo quiero poner un momento bonito )

- Robin...�¡quiero darte las gracias por rescatarme- dijo Starfire como siempre solía agradecer a sus amigos.

- Ah...¿de nada- mencionó Robin sin saber qué decir, estaba sonrojado.

- Por un momento creí que no querías que me fuera con ustedes...las leyes de las amazonas dicen que si el amado vence a la amazona, ella tendrá que irse con él para después contraer matrimonio...pero...no te voy a obligar a hacer eso, me basta con que me hayas liberado de la isla. Ya no soy una amazona .- dijo Starfire.

- Kory¿por qué no querías que viniera por ti- dijo Robin tomándole la mano a Star.

Star quedó perpleja por las reacciones del líder.

¿Desde cuando me llamas por mi nombre- se preguntó la dulce Star en voz baja.

- Pues...estuve pensando por llamarte así, claro si así lo deseas...lo entenderé.- dijo Robin soltando la mano y mostrando una mirada cabizbaja dando 2 pasos atrás.

- NO, me parece bien que me digas Kory, no hay problema Robin...- dijo Star abrazándolo nuevamente.

Pasó un momento de silencio...aunque para ellos parecía eterno, no querían separarse...como si fuera el último segundo antes de que se destruyera el mundo o algo por el estilo. Star colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y Robin los pasó por su cintura...se dio cuenta de otra cosa: estaba más delgada ¿qué no come esta chica? pensó el líder pero sonrió cerrando los ojos. Star rompió nuevamente el abrazo y lo miró directamente a los ojos colocando una mano en la mejilla del chico, el líder titán la acarició a pesar de que traía sus guantes verdes, pero tomando la mano de la chica la guió hasta llegar a su antifaz...Star se incorporó un poco más y su corazón de agitó a mil por hora, fue cuando quitó la máscara de Robin y quedó sorprendida.

Robin era una persona...realmente atractiva...mientras que unos cabellos negros se colocaban de forma natural sobre su frente, mostraba unos ojos azules intensos como el cielo...¿o como el mar? no sabía de qué color eran, la tamarana le fascinaba ese tono. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta de lo guapo que podía ser Robin? Bueno, había veces en que se preguntaba de qué tonos eran, si mieles o verdes, pero nunca pensó en el azul...era como si se le hubiera olvidado ver el cielo. Robin sonrió nuevamente enamorando la chica.

¿Qué sucede- preguntó Robin en forma conquistadora.

- Tus ojos son hermosos.- dijo Star.

Momento de la verdad, pensó Robin cuando observó los ojos de la tamarana y después observó los labios para después posarlos nuevamente en los ojos verdes de ella, se acercó poco a poco hasta llegar a rozarlos y permanecerlos ahí...sin respirar...sin cometer ningún error...simplemente la besó mientras que ella se preguntaba a qué sabían ellos, pasó su mano hacia el cuello de él...después Robin se encargó de abrir la boca y pasar su lengua húmeda por la de ella. Star abrió los ojos y retrocedió pero como el chico la sujetaba firmemente por la espalda, se quedó a experimentar ciegamente lo que estaban haciendo.

-

Un gran tiro se vino por un la nada, golpeando fuertemente sobre una mesa con artefactos avanzados y una que otra herramienta mecánica. Se hizo todo añicos y un fuerte grito se prolongó y después se escucharon más cosas eléctricas romperse. Slade estaba furioso y miraba una serie de pantallas en un espacio de su guarida 'secreta', y observaba con mucho odio hacia la pareja besándose...lejana la señal puesto que se entrecortaba seguido y el color no era el mejor que digamos. Se oyó el comunicador y Slade oprimió un botón rojo...

- Me has traicionado.- dijo Slade.

- Mentira...la pelea fue justa y Robin ganó.- dijo Alessia en tono serio (pero en el fondo vengativo)

¡NO ME VENGAS CON ESO ALESSIA! Faltaste a lo que me dijiste...prometiste que harías que lo matara.- dijo Slade furioso.

- Yo no prometí que Starfire matara a Robin...sólo hice lo que me pediste y al final no funcionó tu plan, no tengo nada que ver en esto ya.- dijo Alessia.

- Eso lo veremos, de mi te acuerdas.- dijo Slade y oprimió un botón azul y otro verde de quien sabe donde y rompió el comunicador dando unos cuantos toques eléctricos.

-

Robin separó el beso...ambos estaban con los ojos cerrados y poco a poco los fueron abriendo, Star fue la última en hacerlo un poco en shock y sonrió al ver a Robin...pero un tanto insegura a la vez. Robin tomó con una mano su cabellera larga y roja y no dejaba de verla.

¿Qué fue eso- preguntó Star.

- Eh...¿un beso- Robin se sorprendió a la pregunta de la tamarana.

- Pero...¿por qué introdujiste tu lengua por mi boca, dándome como masaje- preguntó Star saboreando otro beso igual.

- Bueno...es una manera de expresar el amor hacia una persona.- dijo Robin tomando a Star por la cintura y acercándola un poco dándole un beso en la frente.

¿Qué pasa si nos ven- intentado separarse de él.

Robin quedó algo impresionado con la actitud de la tamarana, realmente le dejó una ceja levantada mostrándose un poco insatisfecho y a la vez inseguro del beso...¿había algo de malo en su planeta el darse besos?

- Hem...¿Sta-Kory¿qué sucede- preguntó Robin muy rápido.

- Sí...es que no sé...esto es nuevo para mi.- sonrió de manera fingida, cosa que Robin lo notó.

- Tranquila, no va a pasar nada, no se va a acabar el mundo por un beso.- dijo Robin

La pareja iba a directamente a los labios cuando se escuchó el sonido de un silbido que hizo que ambos se separaran como rayo y comenzaron a mirar sin dirección alguna¿de donde provenía? Robin miró al cielo y vio cómo venían hacia ellos un par de cañones. Starfire tomó a Robin de los hombros y se elevó hasta irse lejos dejando atrás la explosión.

¿Qué fue eso- preguntó Star dejando a Robin al suelo.

¡Cañones, tenemos que irnos- dijo Robin comenzando a correr, fue entonces cuando llegaron los demás titanes.

- Escuchamos unos ruidos.- dijo Terra que estaba sobre una roca gigante.

Se escucha un silbido muy cerca

- TITANTES, SEPÁRENSE.- ordenó el líder, Terra lo elevó en una roca y comenzó a ir en dirección opuesta.

A los pocos minutos llegaron a la ciudad de combate en donde también estaban disparando balas de cañones y las amazonas intentaban responder el ataque, Alessia estaba en el Palacio y daba instrucciones a las amazonas cercanas mientras que otras se ayudaban mutuamente. Starfire se elevó más de lo normal dejando a los titanes y llegó a donde estaba Alessia.

¿Qué sucede Alessia- preguntó la tamarana evitando las rocas que caían del techo y varias de las de alrededor impedían que su Reina se lesionara, aunque esta no estaba del todo de acuerdo con la 'ayuda'.

- Lo siento Star, te he mentido...Slade...él...- interrumpida.

¿Slade? Descuida, eso ya lo sé, pero ¿por qué está atacando- dijo Star lanzando rayos a las balas de cañones para impedir que cayeran cerca.

- Se ha puesto furioso debes ir- interrumpida cuando de repente se detuvieron los ataques y de la nada llegó un avión cercano.

Tanto titanes como amazonas miraron al cielo en donde comenzaron a caer como lluvia de estrellas, los soldados de Slade con paracaídas en la espalda. Comenzaron a llegar de 100 en 100 y poco a poco se iba llenando el lugar.

¡Ataquen- gritó Alessia y varias amazonas comenzaron a luchar contra los ninjas (N/A: creo que son ninjas no? o.O mmmm no sé jaja)

- TITANES.- gritó Robin en lo que sacaba su bo metálico y comenzaba a atacar observando de reojo lo que hacía Star.

Aunque por dentro comenzó a sentir extrañeza, como si todo estuviera bien calculado, sin embargo, no podía creer que hace unos minutos había besado a la chica..."No pienses en esas cosas" se quejó a sí mismo y comenzó a atacar con furia.

Alessia se quitó su capa y comenzó a luchar de manera impresionante que dejó a Star boquiabierta.

"Ya veo por qué es la Reina del lugar"- pensó la tamarana yendo a la parte inferior y comenzó a atacar con meteoritos y con la mirada comenzó a lanzar rayos también.

- AZARATH MITHRION ZINTHOS.- Raven intervino el derrumbe que se iba sobre el palacio y permitió el escape de varias amazonas.

Speedy congelaba los pilares después de que Raven las detuvo con sus poderes, eso hizo que el palacio permaneciera de pié. Chico Bestia se había transformado en rinoceronte e iba sobre los villanos y los orillaba y después de una señal, Terra los hacía elevar y los mandaba lejos. Sin embargo era inútil...Cada vez que se deshacían de un grupo, llegaba otro y así sucesivamente hasta volverse un caos total...Se escuchó otro ruido que hizo que tanto villanos como buenos se detuvieran en seco: vino un grito por parte del palacio en donde llamó a todos la atención.

Un hombre de máscara que sólo se veía un lado, sujetaba fuertemente a Alessia por el cuello elevándola unos centímetros del suelo. Starfire quedó sorprendida en el aire al igual que Raven. Robin se percató de la presencia de el jefe de los villanos y colocó mirada fría.

Era Slade.

- Excelente...muy impresionante Alessia, realmente me sorprende lo bien que se entrena aquí.- dijo Slade con voz seca.

- aaargh...- Alessia se quejó y Star adivino que no podía respirar, cerró un puño por no saber qué hacer.

- Tranquila querida Amazona mía...(SLADE SE DIRIGÍA A STARFIRE) sólo está sufriendo por lo que no ha hecho bien.- dijo Slade.

¿De qué hablas- dijo Robin desde el otro lado.

¿Qué no entiendes? La misión de toda esta aventura fue para destruirte Robin, al igual que tus amigos que no me dejan dominar lo que quiero...- dijo Slade con desdén.

¿Qué- se sorprendió el líder.

¡SUÉLTALA INMEDIATAMENTE- gritó Starfire haciendo bolas de energía y sintió que cada vez más se sentía furiosa.

Pero Slade sacó de quien sabe donde una navaja y la colocó en el cuello de Alessia haciéndole un pequeño rasguño en éste. Alessia se sentía débil y desde donde estaba Star distinguió que estaba muy pálida. ¡Tenía qué hacer algo pronto!

- _Robin¿qué podemos hacer- _pensó Raven dirigiéndole mensajes por la mente al líder.

- _Menciona a los demás esto...- _comenzó a pensar el líder cuando Slade de imprevisto soltó a Alessia y esta comenzó a toser fuertemente cogiendo aire a todo pulmón.

- Estúpida, no cumpliste tu misión.-

- Yo...(respiro) cof! cof, no...- pero Slade le dio una patada cuando éste recibió una bola de energía verde que casi le da de perfil.

¡qué atrevida- dijo Slade entrecerrando sus ojos y dio un tronido de dedos, después los ninjas comenzaron a atacar nuevamente.

Robin dio unos saltos evadiendo los ataques, Terra desde el otro lado lo elevó con una roca en lo que el Chico Bestia enrollaba a los villanos cerca de ella (estaba transformado en una serpiente) Speedy lanzaba flechas a los que estaban junto a Slade en el palacio derribándolos. Aqualad se encargaba de la marina (ya que habían barcos cercanos) Raven elevó lo que estaba a su alrededor para proteger a las amazonas de tercera edad y Starfire iba a la par que Robin - que este ya había llegado al pie superior del palacio y comenzó a lanzar sus boomerangs. Star se enfadó por completo y lanzó de todo un poco a los ninja dándole paso a SU líder.

- Robin, busca a Alessia.- dijo Star lanzando láser por los ojos.

- De acuerdo.- dijo en murmullo, dejando a Star algo sorprendida ("después de todo, él sabe lo que TIENE qué hacer") Star sonrió y comenzó a luchar.

Robin tumbó varias puertas antes de llegar a la base en donde Slade se llevaba como podía a Alessia, la traía de la cintura y ésta estaba débil, aún no se recuperaba del todo. Robin pasó por varios túneles y siempre encontraba a un ninja para impedirle el paso. Una bola de energía impidió la patada que iba a hacer. Robin volteó y observó a Star volando.

¡Robin¿estás bien- se preocupó la tamarana.

- Estoy bien.- sonrió el chico de manera pícara.

Se escuchó algo a lo lejos y se miraron nuevamente pero con preocupación.

- Vamos.- dijo Robin corriendo y Star le siguió el paso.

Llegaron hasta un portón en donde del otro lado lo habían bloqueado con una barra de madera grande, sin embargo, no había nada aún que no pudiera detener los ataques de Star cuando esta se enfadaba. Robin se hizo atrás y con una señal de mano le indicó a la tamarana atacar y esta hizo bolas de energía y láser de ojos haciendo un hueco en la puerta. Entraron ambos chicos y se encontraron con una habitación realmente oscura.

- Star...ilumina por favor.- dijo Robin en murmullo y esta estaba a punto de hacerlo, ya que justo en ese momento se iluminó todo el lugar.

En el fondo encontraron a una mujer que estaba en posición de crucifixión, a excepción de que estaba solamente atada de las muñecas con cuerda y del otro extremo estaba en un pilar de marfil, traía la cabeza baja y pálida.

- Alessia.- Star ahogó el grito y Robin sacó un boomerang, y por detrás, les llegó un rayo que solo hizo que los chicos llegaran al piso boca abajo.

- Hicieron bien el llegar aquí.- dijo Slade y Robin se iba a levantar pero Slade le pisó por la espalda impidiendo eso.

Star no se levantaba ya que sabía que Slade le pegaría pronto si lo hacía o no ¿qué hacer? Slade llegó con esta y de un movimiento rápido le dio una patada en el estómago, Star gritó y se alejó un tanto más.

- Bien bien bien...ya que no pudiste destruir a tu 'novio' como lo tenía planeado...tendré que hacerlo con mis propias manos: despídete.- mencionó Slade.

- Eso es lo que tú te crees.- dijo Robin y giró todo su cuerpo haciendo una 'media luna' ( que es como una chilena) dando un fuerte golpe en la espalda a Slade.

CONTINUARÁ...

Notas: si ya sé que me tardé musho pero quería hacer un cap largo jajajaja, ok, no me golpeen nomás, y gracias por sus comentarios, pronto haré otro cap y HARÉ OTRO FIC - bueno ya había hecho un fic y solo me dejaron un comentario ��...se llama "Fighting with myself" pero creo que no llamó tanto la atención como creía, así que haré otro en donde habrá también acción y aventura y romance...

Bueno, sopas, se cuidan, VAAAAAAAAAI.

Atte. Lady of Darkness


	11. Despedida

**Capítulo 11: Despedida**

_Star no se levantaba ya que sabía que Slade le pegaría pronto si lo hacía o no ¿qué hacer? Slade llegó con esta y de un movimiento rápido le dio una patada en el estómago, Star gritó y se alejó un tanto más._

_- Bien bien bien...ya que no pudiste destruir a tu 'novio' como lo tenía planeado...tendré que hacerlo con mis propias manos: despídete.- mencionó Slade._

_- Eso es lo que tú te crees.- dijo Robin y giró todo su cuerpo haciendo una 'media luna' ( que es como una chilena) dando un fuerte golpe en la espalda a Slade._

Slade recibió el impacto desde que el joven maravilla lo inició. El golpe fue largo y dejó al enemigo un tanto mareado, tanto que tardó unos segundos en recuperarse. Robin se puso en posición de combate.

Ríndete Slade, no tienes salida.- dijo Robin con aire heroico y mirando por el rabillo del ojo observó que Star se levantaba con pesadez pero con una mano amenazante hacia el frente haciendo una bola de energía grande y poniendo sus ojos verdes.

¿De veras crees que puedes vencerme? Paciencia Robin, quieres hacer todo de un golpe cuando así no son las cosas.- dijo Slade balanceándose sobre el chico recibiendo una gran cantidad de bolas de energía.

Slade esquivó los rayos y Robin no le despegó la vista, Starfire se había recuperado del todo y eso era lo único que importaba, ahora sí terminarían con el mal. Slade miró sorprendido a la tamarana quien estaba elevada unos cuantos metros.

¡Déjalo en paz- gritó Star furiosa.

¡Qué conmovedor! La chica salvando la vida de su amado...- dijo Slade

Eso es algo que nunca experimentarás.- le aseguró Robin sonriendo de lado y sacando su bo metálico.

Slade iba a protestar con golpes y palabrería cuando se escuchó un fuerte ruido, proveniente de la entrada de donde estaban ellos, sin embargo no se movieron de su lugar, solo atrajo la vista del trío. Una sombra en forma de dar a entender de un pájaro se mostraba tras Slade saliendo después una Raven encapuchada con ojos rojos, y una pila de rocas y tierra se vino de un lado mostrando a una rubia de brazos cruzados con silueta amarilla sobre su cuerpo elevando piedras de distintos tamaños, y del otro extremo salió una pila de energía azul mezclada con agua donde hicieron su entrada Aqualad con Cyborg, en la entrada estaba un tirano saurio verde siendo montado por un chico de antifaz con un arco y flecha preparada apuntando hacia Slade.

Titanes- gritó Robin sorprendido a la rapidez de sus compañeros.

No creías que te íbamos a dejar solo ¿verdad- dijo Cyborg apuntando con su cañón a Slade.

Robin no supo qué mencionar, se sentía halagado y protegido como siempre, miró hacia el techo donde mostraba una linda tamarana calmando su ira, pero mantenía sus manos sosteniendo bolas de energía y apuntaba abajo. Al ver al líder y observar la sonrisa hizo que se sintiera mejor que antes, Robin asintió y ella fue hacia donde estaba Alessia y desató de un tiro cada lado de los pilares que sujetaban las cuerdas y dejó al suelo a la Reina que estaba desmayada.

Ahora sí, no tienes escapatoria.- dijo Robin hacia Slade

Esto no se quedará así.- dijo Slade tratando de tomar algo de su cinturón pero Raven lo detuvo con la mente.

Será lo último que hagas entonces.- dijo nuevamente Robin dando una señal de mano en donde todos se acercaron y apuntaron a Slade.

Speedy tomó más flechas velozmente, Chico Bestia rugió fuerte, el cañón de Cyborg se escuchaba avanzar rápido, Raven elevó objetos cercanos con su mente, Terra seguía de brazos cruzados y elevó más rocas: las que fueran necesarias, Aqualad alzó un puño en donde salió de la nada un chorro de agua dando una figura de un dragón (NOTA: usen su imaginación ok?) y por último Robin que estaba dando giros su bo.

¿Te crees muy listo- Slade se puso de cuclillas y después elevó su cuerpo hasta llegar al de Robin y dio una patada pero fue impedido por Terra: había recibido de todo tipo de rocas.

Aqualad lo untó con el agua que había elevado y después Speedy, desde la espalda del Chico Bestia lanzó un dardo en donde al llegar con Slade, lo paralizó por completo. Raven lo envolvió en una capa negra en donde no había señal de movimiento.

Creo...creo que ya lo dominamos ¿no- preguntó el Chico Bestia volviendo a la normalidad (aquí Speedy se molestó un poco ya que no avisó que cambiaría de posición)

No lo sé, parece que todo ya terminó.- dijo Robin acercándose al cuerpo de Slade.

Raven dejó de mantener el campo negro permitiendo que su líder se acercara con facilidad, y justo cuando Robin llegó se escuchó como si fuera una grabación, todos miraron a todas partes sin igual¿de donde provenía ese sonido¿acaso provenía del cuerpo de Slade? Robin movió boca arriba el cuerpo de Slade y observó que su máscara se quitaba y efectivamente: encontró un robot, con una pantalla en donde comenzaba una grabación.

"Excelente Robin...me da el presentimiento de que estás sorprendido ¿no es así? pensaste que sí era yo, pero lamento informarte que no fue así, sabía perfectamente que si iba podría acabar de esa manera...así que envié un robot con todas mis habilidades programadas para tratar de matarte, pero la tecnología no supera lo que es REAL. Te sugiero que sigas entrenando, para así, cuando esté contigo: TE ANIQUILE POR COMPLETO".- se termina la grabación y Robin, por capricho suyo, tomó el robot y lo lanzó lejos.

Raven.- murmuró Robin y esta hizo otro campo de energía y se concentró más de lo normal, de pronto, dentro del campo de energía negro se escuchó una explosión lejana y ya después no había más robot.

Era extraño después de todo, parecía que todo había terminado repentinamente, como si todo lo que vivieron fue solo una aventura sin importancia ¿por qué Slade los mandaría a todos a la isla entonces si él no va? en fin, preguntas sin respuestas: ni al caso, era lo de menos ahora para todos, Terra dejó de elevar las rocas, Raven descansó y trato de despejar su mente un poco mientras que los demás se acercaban a Robin. Cyborg fue el primero en llegar y tomó del hombro a Robin y ambos sonrieron. Aqualad y Speedy hicieron lo mismo a excepción de que cuando el Chico Bestia llegó, comenzó por mezclarle la cabellera negra al líder.

Chico Bestia.- dijo Robin amenazador ya que eso le disgustaba.

Viejo, solo te estoy saludando.- dijo haciéndose el inocente y se acercó con Terra con ojos de corazón, pero al ver a Raven con ojos de igual manera pero mirando a Aqualad sintió demasiados celos que no permitieron acercarse a la rubia.

Gracias por llegar a tiempo, era necesario.- dijo Robin mirando a los demás.

Esos ninjas no eran problemas amigo, somos fuertes.- dijo Terra haciendo conejo y guiñando un ojo.

Como sea, el caso es que ganamos...¿no deberíamos celebrar- preguntó Raven secamente, como si no importara.

Todos¡O.o!

¿Qué- se quejó Raven.

Nada...- dijo Chico Bestia sonrojándose un poco por el comentario que iba a hacer pero prefirió no hacerlo.

¿Donde está Starfire- preguntó Robin mirando de un lado a otro un tanto apurado, los demás no dijeron nada, sin embargo les impresionó ver lo siguiente.

Starfire estaba junto con Alessia quien estaba un tanto pálida todavía después de bajar de los pilares que la sujetaban firmemente, incluso sus muñecas tenían marcas de la cuerda y se sobaba cada una con sus manos. Star le ayudaba a esta a balancear su cuerpo y evitar que se caiga. Al llegar con los demás titanes se mostró con firmeza y con mirada seria y cansada.

Lamento que todo no haya salido como lo planeado chicos. Yo sabía todo, sabía que ese Slade, no era Slade sino un robot...lo sospeché por que el verdadero no tiene ese estilo de pelea...pero agradezco todo lo han hecho por mí y por mi pueblo.- dijo Alessia mirando fijamente a Robin.

No se preocupe, sabemos que Slade es muy peligroso y para nosotros ha sido un honor ayudarle, y para evitar más cosas de este tipo, creo que lo mejor de todo es irnos a casa.- dijo Robin mirando a los demás.

¿Les gustaría quedarse esta noche en lo que preparan su submarino- preguntó Alessia.

El submarino no es problema...somos nosotros.- dijo Cyborg.

De acuerdo...al menos dejen informar al pueblo, mis disculpas nuevamente por todo...Star...(LA ABRAZA) solo quiero decirte que me siento muy orgullosa de haber sido tu reina por unos días...espero que sientas lo mismo al haber sido parte de esta isla.- dijo Alessia.

¡Claro que sí Alessia! Yo, más que nadie, comprende lo que es tener un pueblo al cual gobernar y también quiero agradecerte por esta gran aventura que he tenido...por lo visto me hacía falta .- dijo Star devolviendo el abrazo.

Por unos momentos quedaron en silencio los demás, pero fue entonces cuando poco a poco los titanes se fueron para ir a arreglar el submarino y regresar pronto a casa, los únicos que se quedaron en el palacio fueron Robin y Starfire, que al estar solos, se sintieron un tanto incómodos por ese tierno momento. Robin miró a Star y esta intentó evitar la mirada pero, sintió como si un impulso suyo le dijera que debería de observarlo...como si dependiera de esa mirada para sentirse segura de sí misma...Robin tomó la mano de la tamarana cuando Alessia se retiró del lugar al igual que los titanes. Quedaron frente a frente.

Robin, yo- interrumpida.

Si vas a hablar sobre lo sucedido de lo de Slade...no digas nada...admito que me irrité demasiado con el robot, pero tengo que ahorrar energías.- sonrió de lado el líder titán y Star no comprendió por qué sonreía de tal manera que sentía cómo su corazón palpitaba demasiado.

De acuerdo, si así lo quieres...- mencionó la tamarana alejándose un poco.

Robin le siguió el paso con mirada preocupada ya que la mirada de Star estaba muy decepcionada por algo...aunque no sabía del todo por qué, fue algo que le sacó de quicio, repentinamente cambió de expresión y eso asusta al líder.

¿Qué sucede- preguntó Robin.

Es solo que...¿no te has puesto a pensar que todo esto es muy raro? Primero el monstruo que me trajo hasta aquí, después Alessia, la isla...las luchas, prácticas...y al final lo de Slade, es algo...extraño¿no crees- preguntó Starfire y hasta ella misma sintió que esa confesión le provocaba dar un suspiro de alivio.

Es cierto, yo tampoco puedo explicarme esas preguntas que suenan simples, pero no lo son. Pero no te preocupes Star, verás que todo tiene una solución.- dijo Robin tratando de hacerle un bien a la tamarana.

Confiaré en ello entonces...cada vez que dices esas cosas con seguridad, haces como si esa seguridad me cubriera con un manto, y siento que todo mal desaparece en el instante...por eso confiaré en lo que me dices.- dijo Starfire sonriendo a Robin y este quedó inquieto con esa respuesta.

Nuevamente quedaron en silencio...

Ehm...Star...me preguntaba...si cuando regresemos a casa...¿te...te...- se quedó mudo repentinamente al ver que Starfire lo miraba extrañada.

¿Me qué- preguntó Star.

¿te...gustaría...salir conmigo- preguntó el joven maravilla armándose de valor al hacer esa pregunta donde Star se sintió completamente tranquila (aunque por dentro daba saltos de alegría).

Star no supo qué contestar...¿acaso tenía que responder de una vez? Pero al ver que Robin daba litros de sudor mientras que su rostro se contenía a respirar (se puso morado) decidió que lo mejor era darle una respuesta.

Claro Robin...me encantaría salir contigo...me hará bien ir a casa nuevamente y luchar contra los villanos.- dijo Star

"Eso no es lo que yo tenía en mente, pero...por lo menos se ve feliz..."- pensó Robin sonriendo nuevamente.

Ambos jóvenes quedaron cerca en lo que Robin dio un paso al frente y buscaba la mirada de la tamarana, esta al principio se sintió helada pero no pudo evitar nuevamente esa atracción hacia el joven y ambos quedaron mirándose a los ojos para después posar la mirada en los labios del otro. (Como si fuese película) él se quitó el antifaz nuevamente, mostrando sus ojos azules profundos dando a entender a la chica que estaba completamente seguro de que quería besarle nuevamente. Con una mirada sincera hizo que ella olvidase sus miedos y le ofreció la boca, este sólo continuó hasta llegar a la de ella y se abrió paso a un apasionado beso...un beso que demuestra que todo lo lindo de estar en ese lugar se olvidara...sus mentes no pensaban en nada más que en ellos... el mundo desaparece.

CONTINUARÁ.

NOTAS: lo siento, ando en urgencia últimamente y no me he inspirado para nada más, les tengo una noticia...este es el penúltimo capítulo de este fanfiction que les agradó a muchos de ustedes. Gracias por leerlo.

Les prometo que el capítulo último, osea el 12, va a estar muy pero muy largo ya que me han pedido un lema-lemon, así que intentaré hacer un esfuerzo para ello y PAF, se acabó ok? jajajaja sé que me van a golpear pero bueeeeeeno. Les pido por favor que lean el fic "Shadows" (antes "Fighting with myself") en donde tmb es algo de Scy-Fic y misterio...pronto haré otro fic en donde se base en una chica que muchos tal vez ya se olvidaron y no me refiero exactamente a Terra o Jynx, no nada que ver...

Una chica que se une a Red X II, para una venganza en contra de Robin y Starfire...y mientras que Robin esta con esta chica, Red X no perderá el tiempo.

Por cierto...en muchos fics en inglés, me ha dado a entender que Red X II es un clon de Robin, ya que este, cuando fue aprendiz de Slade, Slade aprovechó en apoderarse sangre o un objeto físico de Robin para hacer un clon...si se han puesto ahusados, se darán cuenta que Red X II tiene los mismos movimientos que Robin, pero los usa para robar y demás...en el capítulo de "X" se muestra que batallan por ver quien gana ya que tienen los mismos ataques...por eso digo que Red X II es un clon de Robin.

Bueno como sea, sopas se cuidan.

Vaiii.

Lady of Darkness


End file.
